Shadows
by Luthorin
Summary: He saw shadows of his deceased lover everywhere he went. Until the day there were shadows no more, but the fresh and blood of the re-born warrior with little memory of his past life. AU, Slash, Glorfindel/Erestor
1. Chapter 1: Galadrial's Mirror

Shadows

Author: Luthorin

Pairing: Glorfindel/Erestor

Disclaimer: The characters, places, song, etc. are not mine.

Warning: AU, Slash

Genre: Romance, Angst, Drama

Rated: PG-13

Summary: He saw shadows of his deceased lover everywhere he went. Until the day there were shadows no more, but the fresh and blood of the reborn warrior with little memory of his past live.

A/N: English is not my first language. I apologize in advance for any mistakes you may find in this story.  
_Italic = thought / song lyric_

Chapter 1: Galadriel's Mirror

_I see shadows everywhere that I go  
_

_It's you, reminding me, of how we were, of how it was.  
_

_I see shadows everywhere they follow  
_

_It's you and memories, of how we loved  
_

_I've had enough of your shadows  
_

_Your shadows_

_._

'_It hurts.'_

'_It hurts so much.'_

The flame spread over his arm, and left the scar on his skin and in his heart.

The creature tore his soul when it grabbed his lover and pulled him to the abysm with it.

His golden warrior died that day.

And the dark elf died with him.

.

.

_Erestor_

_._

_Erestor_

_._

.

Erestor bolted up right from his bed, sweats soaked his body.

It was a nightmare. Again. He always dreamt of that day, the day he lost his love and his soul, the day of the fall of Gondolin.

But this time it's different. He did not know how, but he felt something. He felt the present of his love.

No. It was not possible. He countered. He knew he always saw the shadows of his love everywhere he went, their memories together, even though their relationship was a very brief one, but it's very strong. He knew he could not give his heart to anybody else because he already lost it on the day his love die.

Why? Why this feeling was so strong. The feeling of that he would be able to love again. Why?

.

.

.

_Erestor_

_._

_Erestor_

.

Erestor felt the call. And he knew what to do, more precisely, where to go.

He grabbed his black rope and wore it over his bare chest and loose pant. Then he climbed the ladder from his flat to the destination.

Galadriel's Mirror.

This was the last night he would spend in the golden wood. He had escorted Lady Celebrian and her twin sons to Loth Lorian a couple months ago. He did not want to come here, but Elrond insisted that he trusted no one except Erestor to protect his family like he always did with his father and himself. Erestor knew that the true reason Elrond wanted him to come to the golden wood was to let him taking a break from his none-stop works. He would go back to lmladris tomorrow. He wondered what mess Elrond would make without him there.

His bare feet let him to the most important part of the golden wood, Galadriel's Mirror.

Lady Galadriel had waited for him there. Her beautiful face was serene. Her grey eyes showed something he could not comprehend.

"My Lady" Erestor bowed his head.

"My Lord" Galadriel greeted him back politely.

"You summoned me here." He stated bluntly.

"I need to talk to you."

They knew that they could get to the point of what they wanted. Nothing could be hinder from them both. Erestor always respected the lady for her intellect and Galadriel for his intelligence.

"You seem uneasy." Galadriel started. "What's bothering you, old friend?" She padded a space next to her signaling him to sit with her.

Erestor sat on the bench and sighed.

"I feel something. I don't know what it is, but it's a very strong feeling."

"What do you feel?"

"I feel my soul."

Galadriel smiled, a knowing smile, which made Erestor even more uncomfortable.

"You know something." He glared at her, which make her smiled even brighter.

"Yes, I do" She turned to grab a vase of water nearby and asked. "Would you like to see what I saw?"

"From the bird-bath?" Galadriel glared at him when he called her precious mirror a bird-bath. Erestor ignored her glare. "No, I don't want to see anything from that mirror of yours."

"Well… you must face what awaited you in Imladris without warning then."

"What's awaited me in Imladris?" Erestor mumbled. When he saw the sparkle in Galadriel's eyes, he sighed again. "No. We both know how your bird-bath works. Thank you very much."

"Few can resist my 'Mirror'." Galadriel laughed. "Only you rejected every time I offered, and insulted it to be just a bird-bath."

"You must have someone who does not spoil you." Erestor smiled.

"Right"

They sat there in companionable silent, until Galadriel started the conversation again.

"You are unrest."

"I always feel unrest."

"Have you ever gotten a well sleep?"

"Since Gondolin, no."

"Eru helps you." She padded his back slowly in sympathy. "Come," She pulled him to rest his head on her laps. "Sleep. I will be here with you."

Erestor drifted off to sleep immediately when his head touched her laps. Galadriel sighed intensely. She hoped her dear friend would found happiness he deserved so much, and she knew he would found it soon

"I've never seen him sleep that peacefully."

Galadriel looked up to see her adopted son and march-warden, Haldir.

"He has a lot in his mind." Galadriel said.

"I want to help him lift that burden of his."

"You are not destined to do that, and you know it, my dear"

"I love him. I have loved him for so long. But he can give me just sympathy. Even when we spent the night together, he's never had me in his heart."

"Erestor does not want to hurt you, but he can not love another." Galadriel really felt sorry for her son, but she had to tell the truth.

"Does he have a lover? Why I've never known that?"

"He had a lover, but his lover die long time ago."

Haldir was shocked with the lady's answer.

"How can I compete with the dead one? It's unfair." He mumbled.

"What you can do best is to support him in everything he does, every decision he makes. Promise me you will do just that."

"Yes, my lady, I promise."

- - tbc - -


	2. Chapter 2: The Way Home

Chapter 2: Orcs Attacked

_I see shadows everywhere that I go  
_

_It's you, reminding me, of how we were, of how it was.  
_

_I see shadows everywhere they follow  
_

_It's you and memories, of how we loved  
_

_I've had enough of your shadows  
_

_Your shadows_

_._

_._

Erestor felt unease.

There was something troubling his mind.

They left the golden wood several weeks ago and was about to arrive in Rivendell in a couple days. The group consisted of Lady Celebrian, her twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir, two Elven handmaidens, ten Imladris warriors, two Lorian wardens, and Erestor himself on the lead.

Since the conversation with Galadrial, Erestor could not rest his mind. Did he make the wrong decision not to look into her mirror? What was awaiting him in Imladris? What was this feeling nagging at his mind? How..

"Restor?"

A voice pulled him from his thought.

"Yes, little one?" He smiled at the elfling who sat in front of his second in command on the horseback.

"How long are we gonna be home? I miss ada so much." The little one said.

"In a couple days, Elladan."

"Can we go faster?" Elladan asked.

"No, we can not. This area is not quite safe. We need to send the scouts ahead of us to survey the path. If there are any dangers, we can change the route or be prepared. We can not risk yours, your brother's and your nana's lives."

"Elladan!" Celebrian called her son from the center of the group with her younger son, Elrohir, in front of her. "Don't bother Erestor, ion-nin."

"I didn't bother Erestor, nana!" Elladan whined.

"It's alright, my lady. Elladan did not bother me at all." Erestor smiled to the lady.

"See?" Elladan said proudly.

"You should join your nana there, pen-neth. It's not safe here."

"Aye." Elladan nodded "But Erestor, I know you will always make me, make us, safe." The older twin smile wildly.

"Thank you, Elladan." Erestor smiled back. The twins were just like their father and grandfather; always trusted him with their lives.

They traveled silently until Erestor called for a rest. He hadn't even dismounted his horse when one of the scouts rushed in.

"My lord!"

"Yes, Iodred?"

"We found tracks of orcs in the area. It seems like.." Iodred swallowed a lump in his troth. "..the orcs are surrounding us!"

Erestor was stunted. It's almost two days from here to Rivendell. They could not call for help in time. It seemed like these orcs know that there was a party of elves on the way. It's strange.

"Everybody prepare! Protect Lady Celebrion and the young lords! Guards up!"

Everybody, including Lady Celebrion, drew their weapons, ready for the attack. Elladan and Elrohir were seated with the best warriors in the party.

Another scout jumped from a tree and landed in front of Erestor.

"They are coming!"

With that the first arrow was landed near where the scout stood!

"How many?" Erestor asked calmly while waving his sword to cut off the incoming arrows.

"About 50 in front and another 50 from the other sides." The scout answered before jumping to the tree branch above and starting to shoot at the first orcs in sight.

"1 to 10, great!" Erestor muttered.

Arggg!

The orcs were attacking them from every direction. The elves arranged their mounts in circle surrounding the elleths and the elflings, using bows and arrows to keep the orcs to the distance, and using swords to fight the ones that came in range.

The elves were able to defend themselves until the orcs shot fire-arrows into the circle. Their horses were panic, and reared. Some elves fell from the horseback, and were hit by the orcs' blades or arrows, including the elf who was in charge of Elrohir. The younger twin, now alone on the panic horse, gripped the horse main tightly and cried out for help!

"Restor! Nana!"

Erestor turned his horse in time to see an orc shooting arrow to the youngling. His eyes widen. He instinctively jumped from his horse to Elrohir, shoved the elfling from the horseback to the ground, and used his own body to protect the child from the crash. He felt like his bones were shattered when his body crash to the ground with Elrohir in his arms. Everything was white for a moment, and then he felt a searing pain on his back and shoulder. Elrohir was crying and shouting his name. More battle cry.

"Are you hurt, Elrohir?" He asked the elfling in his arms when he first opened his eyes.

"No! You are bleeding, Restor!"

Erestor tried to stand up. His right hand gripped his sword tightly. An orc was approaching them, swinging a club above its head.

"Hind behind my back, pen-neth." Elrohir gripped his rope tightly.

The orc smashed the club to Erestor's head which he used his sword to block the blow, but the force sent him collapse to the ground, the sword was knocked out of his hand, and his arm was burning with pain.

Before the orc took another blow, it was startled. A sword ran through its chest, black blood pouring from the wound, and it fell to the ground, dead. In it place stood an elf who Erestor had not expected to see again in this life. In front of him stood..

Glorfindel!

.

.

[tbc]

.

.

A/N: I suck at battle scene. T_T Sorry m(_ _)m

A/N2: Thank you very much for reading and reviewing this story. (^_^)


	3. Chapter 3: Illusion

Chapter 3: Illusion

_I see shadows everywhere that I go  
_

_It's you, reminding me, of how we were, of how it was.  
_

_I see shadows everywhere they follow  
_

_It's you and memories, of how we loved  
_

_I've had enough of your shadows  
_

_Your shadows_

.

.

_'It hurts.'_

He felt pain, physical pain.

'Where am I? Why does it hurt so much?' Erestor tried to recall the event before he was unconscious. There were orcs. They surrounded the elves' party. They fought. He tried to protect the lady Celebrian and the twins. He was shot. There were elves come to help them. There was….

"Glorfindel!"

Erestor opened his eyes with a start. The name came out from his lips hoarsely.

"Easy. Easy." Someone touched his shoulder to stay him on the bed. Erestor tried to focus his eyes, and the first thing he saw was his lord's face, looking at him kindly.

"Elrond?"

"Yes, Erestor. How do you feel?"

"My shoulder hurts." Erestor tried to sit, with the help from Elrond.

"You need to drink this to lessen your pain." Elrond gave a cup of funny smell liquid to Erestor.

"I prefer salve or oil. Do you have some?"

"Yes, I do. But you still have to drink this." Elrond's eyes were sparkling with amusement. "Don't be a child, Erestor."

"I need tea! A lot of tea!" Erestor mumbled, but drank the medicine nonetheless.

"Do you remember anything?" Elrond asked after helping Erestor drink his tea.

"Almost everything."

"Almost?"

"I think I had illusion." Erestor felt that he needed to tell Elrond about these shadows following him everywhere. This was already too much for him to bear.

.

_I see shadows everywhere they follow  
_

_It's you and memories, of how we loved  
_

_I've had enough of your shadows  
_

_Your shadows_

.

"What illusion?"

"I think I saw Glorfindel." He whispered.

Erestor did not look at Elrond so he did not see that Elrond was surprised about what he said. Elrond cleared his throat before asking.

"Why do you think it was an illusion?"

"Why?" Erestor tilted his head to look at the lord. "Because Glorfindel was dead, thousands years ago. I saw it with my own eyes."

"You did?"

"Yes! And Tuor, your grandfather saw it too." Erestor was beginning to feel frustrated.

"Well…"

"What!" Erestor snapped.

"Actually…" Before Elrond could finish his sentence, there was a knock at the door, and somebody stepped inside the chamber. Both Elrond and Erestor turned to look at the newcomer. Erestor's eyes widen when he saw who it was. Then he was unconscious again.

.

.

"Erestor! Erestor!"

He heard Elrond calling him, he tried to open his eyes, but another voice made him frozen.

"What happened to him? He just fainted?"

Elrond cleared his throat.

"He thought you were still dead. It's not his fault not to know that you are reborn."

Erestor's eyes snapped open, startling both Glorfindel and Elrond who sat on the bed beside him.

"You woke up!" Elrond's voice was relieved.

"Reborn?" Erestor choked.

"Yes. He was sent back by the Valars to protect my household. So he said." Elrond told him.

Erestor shifted his eyes to look at Glorfindel. The golden lord was standing beside his bed smiling at him.

"Glorfindel?"

"Yes I am Glorfindel." He laughed. "I know you! You were one of the counselors in king Turgon's court. Erestor, right? Lord Erestor of the House of the Butterfly."

Erestor's heart dropped. What had happened with Glorfindel? He acted like they were not… what were they anyway? Erestor thought bitterly.

Elrond recognized that Erestor's face fell, so he tried to clarify the situation.

"Glorfindel said he has little memory of his old life, especially the last day of his life, the battle, you know?"

"The Valars must have some purposes to not giving me my memory back" Glorfindel shrugged. "But you know me, right? You can tell me what my old life was. Fill me in what I forgot. I feel that there is a very important thing that I forgot completely. It is nagging my mind, but I can not recall."

"No." Erestor said firmly.

"Pardon me?" Elrond asked. He felt that Erestor felt sad, but he did not know why.

"I will not tell you anything, Lord Glorfindel."

"What!" Glorfindel was surprised. "Why?"

"As you said, the Valars must have some purposes to not giving you your memory back. Who I am to interfere. You need to recall by yourself or start anew. It's not my business to do so."

Glorfindel and Elrond were stunned with Erestor's answer.

"Good day my lords. I need to rest."

.

.

_It's you and memories, of how we loved  
_

_I've had enough of your shadows  
_

_Your shadows_

.

- - tbc - -


	4. Chapter 4: Shadows no more

Chapter 4: Shadows no more

He had never had a good dream since the fall of Gondolin, but something had changed. Tonight, in his dream, he laid on a field, full of flowers and butterflies, looking up at the bluest sky he had ever seen. The blue sky, the color of his lover's eyes.

Then the shadow of someone was looming over him. He reached out to touch it. In his other dreams, when he touched the shadow, it was always vanished. However, this time, the shadow was forming into a solid body.

_'I am shadows no more, Erestor.' His lover smiled at him. 'I am shadows no more.'  
_

_._

_._

"Glorfindel"

The name of his lover lingered on his lips.

"Yes?"

"What?" Erestor was awoken instantly by the voice; it felt so real, too real.

"You called my name?"

Erestor turned his head to see an elf sitting on a chair beside his bed.

"Why are you here?" Erestor's eyes widen, and he tried to sit upright. "Ouch!" He felt pain from the wound in his shoulder.

"Easy there." Glorfindel helped him to sit and put a pillow under Erestor's back.

"Thanks." Erestor said after setting down comfortably. "Why are you here?"

"Uhm." Glorfindel scratched his head. "You are sick. You need someone to supervise while you are here?" It sound like a question rather than an answer, Glorfindel cringed.

"I don't need a babysitter." Erestor glared at him, which made Glorfindel less confident in every second that passed.

"Of cause not, you are not a baby unless.." Glorfindel dared not to complete his sentence though. "Uhm, let's think that I'm your friend? Companion? The healer's assistant, that is!" Glorfindel smiled widely, but his smile was faded when he saw Erestor's glare.

"Anyway, you need to drink this." He handed the funny smell medicine to the dark-hair elf, and his smile widen when he saw Erestor's reaction. "Here, let me help you drink this." He brought the cup to Erestor's lips.

"I can drink it myself." Erestor countered, but drank the medicine nonetheless.

"Why are you here, really?" Erestor asked again.

"Elrond said someone needed to observe your condition, and I volunteered." Glorfindel answered sincerely.

"Why?" Erestor was confused.

"Honestly, I feel connect to you. I don't know why, but I do. May be because you are the only one that knows me, the old me." This time his smile was sad. "May be you can tell me whether we were friends?" Then he was back to his cheerful self.

Erestor glared at him.

"Not friends? Colleagues? Acquaintances?"

The glare was more intense.

"Enemies?" Glorfindel signed. "Lovers?"

Erestor's heart skipped a beat. He closed his eyes.

"I knew it! We were lovers then." Glorfindel smiled proudly.

"What?" Erestor choked.

"You are lovely. I'm not surprised that we were couple."

"How did you get that idea?" Erestor massaged his temples tiredly.

"You closed your eyes!"

"I closed my eyes BECAUSE my eyes felt fatigue from glaring at you, A LOT!"

"Oh!" Glorfindel's face fell. "We were not lovers then." He sighed dramatically. "What were we?"

"I will not tell you." Erestor now massaged the bridge of his nose.

Glorfindel pouted.

"You are too old to do that!" Erestor had to suppress his smile.

Glorfindel's lips quivered, to add to the effect. "Please"

"What are you, a hundred-year-old? You are the oldest elf in Rivendell, don't act like an elfling, please."

"Ah-ha!" Glorfindel smacked his knee loudly, making Erestor startled.

"At least I know that I am older than you!" Glorfindel said proudly. "It's a start!"

"Whatever." Erestor gave up. He slid down to lay on the bed. Glorfindel helped to remove a pillow from his back and tugged him in comfortably.

"Thank you." Erestor said quietly and then turned his back to Glorfindel.

"You are welcome. Sleep well. Don't worry I'll be here. I promise."

"Don't promise. Please. Don't." Erestor whispered to himself, tears rolling down his face.

_'I can not endure the pain of losing you again.'_

.

.

.

Erestor woke up again in the middle of the night from a sound next to his bed. When his eyes were focus properly, he saw Glorfindel still sitting beside his bed. His head rested on the headboard, and sound asleep.

"I will always find you, Vilwarin." He mumbled. Then his breath was ragged, sweat dropped from his forehead, his body shook a little.

"No! Tuor, take him to safety! Go!"

Erestor choked and he knew what Glorfindel was dreaming about, his last moment of his previous life. He touched Glorfindel's forehead wiping drops of sweat from his face.

"You are safe." Glorfindel muttered. "I love you, meleth. I will always find you."

Erestor sobbed silently. The Valars must be very kind to Glorfindel to take his memory. He knew that it's going to be very painful if he could recall that moment. The moment he died.

"Thank you." Erestor said a prayer to the gods. He shook Glorfindel lightly. "Glorfindel, you can lie down here." He whispered to the golden elf.

"Uhmmm?" Glorfindel whined, but complied obediently. He lay down beside Erestor, his glazing eyes told Erestor that he had no conscious at the moment. His head rested on the dark elf's shoulder comfortably.

Erestor kissed Glorfindel's forehead softly.

"Sleep tight, meleth. And forget the past. We will start anew, my beloved. I know we will."

.

.

.

- - tbc -


	5. Chapter 5: Recovery

Chapter 5: Recovery

Erestor woke up to feel someone's body press against his side, a muscle arm placed across his waist, and a head rested on his shoulder. He remembered what happened last night. He supposed Glorfindel had not woken up yet from the sound of his steady breathes.

'Eru helps me! What should I do now?' Erestor thought. "If I move now he will wake up and find the position we are in, then what will I do? What will I say?'

Before he decided what he should do, he heard someone entered the healing chamber.

'Oh Valar! People will definitely talk!'

He decided that he would pretend to be sleeping or dead which might be the better option.

"Ada, why does Findel sleep with Restor?"

Erestor cringed. Elrond and the twins!

"Uhm.." Elrond cleared his throat. "Glorfindel just kept Erestor warm, I think."

Elrond shook Glorfindel's arm.

"Glorfindel, wake up." He whispered.

"Uhmmm?" Glorfindel groaned.

"Glorfindel." Elrond whispered louder.

"Wha..?" Glorfindel woke up finally. He tried to focus his eyes, and the first thing he saw made his heart stop, and then beat faster until he could not breathe.

"Oh Valar!" He stuttered, and detached himself from the lovely sleeping elf. Glorfindel turned to look at Elrond and the twins who tried to suppress their giggles. "He will kill me if he find out about this." He groaned.

"My lips are seal. How did you end up on the bed anyway?" Elrond asked.

"I have no idea." Glorfindel shook his head.

"Well, it's time for Erestor to wake up anyway." Elrond smiled. "Would you wake him up?"

"No! I won't wake him up." Glorfindel's face was reddening.

"We will do it!" The twins exclaimed.

"Easy boys" Elrond warned his sons. "Erestor is injured. Be careful"

The twins climbed to the bed on each side of the counselor. They lay down beside the dark hair elf, and shook Erestor lightly.

"Restor, wake up."

Erestor decided that this would be the best time for him to wake up. He stirred a little, blinked his eyes, and smiled to the twins.

"Good morning, little ones. What a pleasure to see you here."

"Good morning, Restor!" The twins giggled. "Ada said you need to wake up now."

"Right."

Erestor shifted his eyes to where Elrond and Glorfindel were standing.

"Good morning my lords."

"Good morning Erestor. It's time for breakfast and medicine. And I need to tend to your wound."

"You don't have to do it yourself. Anyone can tend to my wound."

"You are my best friend Erestor. This is nothing considering what you have done for us."

"Yes! And you are injured because you helped me. I would have died." Elrohir hugged Erestor tightly, tears rolling down his face.

"You are my precious little ones, both of you, and you too Elrond. I would die hundreds times if I could save you." Erestor kissed the temples of the twins.

"I never doubt it, Erestor." Elrond smiled.

Glorfindel watched their interaction with lighted heart. They were true family. He hoped, one day, he would be a part of their family too.

.

.

.

Erestor stayed in the healing chambers for three days before he was permitted to go back to his room, but Elrond still prohibited him from doing his works. During his recovery, several people came to visit him. Erestor was loved by many in Imladris even though he was strict and sometimes terrifying. Everybody was glad to do anything for him when asked, or even when not asked.

"Would you like to hear my new song?" Lindir, the minstrel, asked when he come to visit Erestor.

"Would you like me to bring some more books?" His assistant, Melphomian, asked after bringing a pile of books to the counselor.

"Flowers will make your room feel more cheerful." Lady Celebrian brought flowers for him everyday.

.

.

"Chess or cards?" Glorfindel came with a chessboard and a deck of cards.

"I have no mood to beat you tonight." Erestor said uninterested.

"Come on, Erestor! Today I'll win I'm sure. I have a strategy." Glorfindel coax.

"Really?" Erestor lift his eyebrow.

"Yes!" Glorfindel smiled brightly.

An hour later.

Erestor sighed.

"I don't know why Elrond put you in a position of Captain of the military."

"Because he has you." Glorfindel grumbled. "You will always find the faults in my strategies and fix them before hand."

"That's not the excuse." Erestor muttered. "You need to beat me, at least in the strategic games."

"I'm trying!" Glorfindel whined. "It's all your fault! You are too cunning!"

"I will consider that as a compliment."

"It was." Glorfindel pouted.

Before they continued their banter, there was a knock on the door, and Elrond entered the room.

"Good evening, Erestor, Glorfindel."

"Good evening, Elrond." They both greeted back.

"I see, you are in training, Glorfindel." Elrond laughed when he saw the Vanya's pout.

"Erestor, the marchwardens will go back to Lothlorian tomorrow. Would you like to send news there?" Elrond asked.

"I'm glad they are not injured. I would like to send a letter to Lady Galadrial and one to Haldir."

"Of cause." Elrond said. "But I doubt that my mother-in-law does not know about the incident."

"I have some other matters to talk to her." Erestor glanced at Glorfindel.

"Who is Haldir?" Glorfindel asked abruptly.

"He is my friend." Erestor answered uninterested.

"Special friend?"

"Dear friend." Erestor looked at Glorfindel directly, his eyebrows knitted.

"Haldir is the head of the marchwardens of the Golden wood, and Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadrial's adopted son." Elrond supplied.

"He must be thousands years younger than you." Glorfindel smirked.

"What is your point?" Erestor narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing! Just curious." The Vanya shrugged. "I think I should go now. Will you excuse me?" He bowed his head to Elrond and Erestor dramatically. "I will come back with a better strategy. I will defeat you next time." He winked to the counselor and left.

"He is quite dramatic, isn't he?" Elrond said.

"You have no idea."

.

.

.

..[tbc]..


	6. Chapter 6: Question

Chapter 6: Question

.

"Impossible!"

Elrond mumbled while glaring at the chessboard incredulously.

Glorfindel smirked.

Erestor sighed.

"I won fair and square." Glorfindel declared.

"You didn't let him win on purpose, did you?" Elrond doubted.

"No, I did not. He really defeated me." Erestor faked irritated.

"See? I defeated him!" Glorfindel smiled widely.

"Alright." Elrond let himself to believe finally. "It has been years. Congratulations Glorfindel."

"Thank you Elrond." He bowed to his lord, and then looked at the counselor.

"I'm proud of you." Erestor laughed. "Another game?"

"Oh! No! Let me enjoy my victory for a while."

"Then we need to celebrate." Elrond clapped his hands. "I will get my best wine." With that, the lord was out of the family living chambers quickly.

"I need a reward." Glorfindel said when there were only two of them.

"I have never agreed to give you one." Erestor raised his eyebrow.

"Please, Erestor." Glorfindel made puppy dog eyes, which he knew it always worked with anyone, including Erestor.

"What do you want?" Erestor slumped against the back of his chair.

"Answers." Glorfindel's face became serious. "I have questions to ask you."

Erestor looked at Glorfindel in the eyes. He already knew what Glorfindel wanted to ask him about.

"I'm sorry, Glorfindel. I will not tell you about Gondolin."

"Come on!" Glorfindel whined.

"No."

"Then I will ask you other questions." Glorfindel pouted.

"Question. Only one question." Erestor crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come onnnn."

"Or no question at all?"

"Alright." Glorfindel sighed. "Then you will answer truthfully, promise?"

"Choose your question wisely. You have only one chance."

"I have one question in mind right now."

"I'm waiting."

Glorfindel cleared his troth. He looked at Erestor intensely.

"Have you ever been in love?"

It was unexpected. Erestor stared at the Vanya, confused.

"Why do you want to know?"

"It's my time to ask the question. Not yours." Glorfindel said calmly.

"It's none of your business." Erestor felt irritated.

"Just answer. You promised." Glorfindel raised his eyebrow challengingly. "Have you ever been in love, Erestor?"

"Yes, I have." Erestor answered calmly even thought his heart was beating so fast. He tried not to show any emotion at all.

"Who's the lucky one, may I asked?" The Vanya leaned forward over the chessboard between them.

"You had only one question, and you already asked." Erestor stood up from his chair. "I'm tired. Would you excuse me? I'll go back to my chambers now."

"Erestor." Glorfindel called the counselor softly. "Did I make you feel uncomfortable? I'm sorry."

"That's another question." Erestor smiled softly when he saw the golden elf pouted. "No, you did not make me uncomfortable. Don't worry it's not all about you, you know?" He joked.

"Then when I beat you again, will you answer my question?" Glorfindel's eyes brighten up.

"IF you can beat me again, I will consider answering your question."

"Deal!"

"Do you really think you will have a chance to defeat me again?"

"I certainly do."

"Optimistic."

"We should always have hope." Glorfindel smiled brightly.

"Yes, we should." Erestor mumbled.

"Erestor! Glorfindel!" Elrond was back from his secret wine cellar, where was not so secret for Erestor. "Did you behave while I was gone for a few minutes?"

"Of cause!" Glorfindel laughed. "Are those Dorwinian?"

"Yes. The best kind."

"Would you excuse me, my lord? I need to go back to my chambers." Erestor said.

"Come on, Erestor! Drink with us!" Glorfindel whined.

"I have works to do." Erestor said.

"It's already late, Erestor. What works do you need to do at the time like this?" Elrond asked.

"The preparation for the upcoming gate of summer celebration, my lord. I have a meeting tomorrow morning."

"It's in two months!" The two lords cried in unison.

"Yes. It's only two months left. There will be the emissaries from Loth Lorian and Las Galen joining us this time. We need to be flawless in our celebration."

"Everything you do will be flawless anyway." Glorfindel grumbled.

"Thank you, captain, for your compliment."

"Well, if you insist." Elrond nodded his head.

"Good night, Elrond." Erestor smiled. "And Glorfindel, enjoy your victory. It won't last long. Good night."

With that, Erestor glided out of the living chambers with two pair of eyes following him.

"Is he always like this?" Glorfindel asked Elrond.

"Like what?"

"Uhm.. teasing?"

"You haven't seen a lot about him, Glorfindel. Just observe by yourself, you will be surprised." Elrond laughed. He could see that Glorfindel had a lot of interest in his chief counselor. He just wanted to know how far Glorfindel will pursue in this relationship. 'Very interesting, and entertaining, indeed." Elrond thought.

.

.

[..tbc..]

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. m(_ _)m


	7. Chapter 7: The Marchwarden

Chapter 7: The Marchwarden

.

.

"You summon me, my lord counselor?"

Glorfindel opened the door to Erestor's office after knocking it once.

"Yes, my lord seneschal. Please sit down." Erestor said while still reading a parchment in his hand.

"Well?" Glorfindel sat on a chair in front of the oak desk opposite the counselor.

"The emissary from Loth Lorien is approaching the valley. We need to send soldiers to escort them here."

"Alright." Glorfindel nodded his head. "What route they take? How many elves are in the group? I need to estimate the number of soldiers I will send."

Erestor handed the parchment in his hand to the captain. "The details are in here."

Glorfindel took a minute to browsed through the message. He lifted his eyebrow when he saw a name in the parchment. "The marchwarden led the party here. Is this THE marchwarden, your special friend?"

"Haldir, Orophin and Rumil are lady Galadrial's adopted sons. Yes, they are my friends." Erestor tried to ignore the subtext in Glorfindel's question.

"Then I think I will go greet them myself." Glorfindel said.

"Thank you my lord." Erestor said calmly. He knew that Glorfindel was trying to irritate him. He must not show his emotion in front of the vanya, Erestor promised to himself.

A while passed when Erestor raised his head from the documents he was concentrated on, and found the vanya still sat there looking at him.

"Glorfindel?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you still here?"

"Why? My dear counselor, I just need your company." Glorfindel chuckled.

"Right." Erestor mumbled disbelievingly. "I believe you need to setup a party to escort the emissary from Lorien, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, your special friend and his wardens." The vanya smiled.

Erestor started to feel annoy. "Special or not, they are the emissary from our allied kingdom. We need to welcome them, and bring them here safely. No matter what. You, our captain, is the representative of our land. Can you do just that without bias or whatever you are thinking right now?"

"I am not thinking whatever you think I was thinking." Glorfindel's eyes sparkling with mirth. This annoyed Erestor even more. "I just want your company for a little while before going to prepare myself for the trip. May I do just that?"

Erestor's heart dropped. He felt that he was too harsh to Glorfindel sometimes. He was afraid that he would show how much he care for the vanya when they were near. He did not want the vanya to love him because they were lovers. He just wanted the vanya to love him for just being him by starting all over again. That day might not come if he was so cold toward Glorfindel every time they met. Erestor sighed heavily.

"Erestor? Am I troubling you?" Glorfindel asked softly.

"No, Glorfindel. I'm sorry I was too harsh to you."

"Ahhh.." Glorfindel laughed. "Don't say sorry. I like it when you were too harsh to me."

"What!?" Erestor was confused.

"It means you care!" With that, Glorfindel was gone with lightening speed. Only his laugher was heard along the hallway.

Erestor massaged his temples tiredly, then chuckled to himself. This was really Glorfindel, the only one he ever loved.

.

.

.

.

Glorfindel stood on a cliff overlooking the area beyond Rivendell's border. From this point, he could see a group of elves traveling through the path, approaching the secret entrance of the valley. The one in the lead drew his eyes instantly. Well built, silver hair and handsome face with the aura of authority; this must be THE marchwarden, Erestor's special friend. From where he stood, he was certain that the Lorien elves would see him in some point.

The vanya was right. The marchwarden felt his presence a short while later. Haldir felt unease. Someone was looking at him intensely. Even though it was not in a harm way, it still made him feel uncomfortable. He looked around and found the source of his unease feeling, standing on the cliff, looking at him and his party.

Angel!

Haldir felt like he was looking at something ethereal. It was someone with a glowing light surrounded him.

"Valar!" His party murmured. "Who is that?"

"I've heard that Lord Glorfindel, the Balrog slayer, has reborn. That might be him!" Someone said excitedly.

"Probably." Orophin said eagerly. "Let's find out!"

.

.

.

.

"Welcome to Rivendell, party from Loth Lorien." Glorfindel greeted Haldir and his party. "I'm captain of the guards of Rivendell. I will escort you to Imladris."

"Thank you, captain. I'm Haldir, marchwarden of Loth Lorien. Thank you for your hospitality." Haldir bowed to the captain, who nodded his head slightly in return.

"Are you the Balrog slayer?!" Someone blurted out excitedly.

All eyes turned to look at the young silver-haired elf, who now had a very red face and tried to hind behind the marchwarden.

"I'm sorry, my lord." The young one whispered.

"It's alright, pen-neth." Glorfindel smiled kindly. "Yes, I'm Glorfindel of Gondolin and now of Rivendell."

"We have heard a lot about you and your heroic actions. I'm honor to meet you here. I'm Rumil, by the way." The young one smiled broadly.

"Rumil, not here." Haldir whispered sternly to his brother.

"I agreed with your brother, young Rumil. Here is not a place for making conversation. Please follow us. We will be in the safety of the last homely house in one and a half days."

"Thank you, my lord." Haldir bowed his head slightly and signaled his party to follow Glorfindel and a half dozen Rivendell soldiers into Rivendell's border.

"He knows I'm your brother." Rumil whispered to his brother a while after.

"Erestor must have informed him of our arrival." Haldir said quietly.

"Yes. Yes." Rumil smiled widely. "I miss Erestor so much! Do you miss him, brother?"

"Of cause, I do." Haldir smiled, but his smile vanished quickly when he felt that unease feeling again. He looked at the head of the group, and found that Glorfindel was looking at him with those undecipherable blue-eyes. 'What's wrong with him?' Haldir thought.

.

.

.

.

The party arrived at the last homely house in the evening of the next day. Elrond and Celebrian came to greet the party at the entrance of the house themselves.

"Welcome to Imladris, my friends!" Elrond said to the party. Celebrian hugged her step-brothers and her friends delightedly.

"I missed you so much, brothers." Celebrian told her brothers, while kissing their cheeks.

"We missed you too, Celebrian!" Rumil, the always excited one, said gleefully.

"You look bigger!" Celebrian laughed.

"Of cause, I am!"

"You must be exhausted." Elrond said to the party. "Let's go inside. My assistances will escort you to your chambers."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond." Haldir bowed to Elrond. "Where is Erestor? I haven't met him for a while. I have a lot to talk to him."

"Erestor is in his office. He is busy right now. He is in charge of the event preparation." Elrond said.

"I see." Haldir nodded his head in understanding.

"I think you would better go to your chambers first, take a rest. You will see him in no time."

"Thank you my lord." Haldir bowed slightly and followed a servant to the guest chambers.

Elrond turned to see Glorfindel who was still standing nearby.

"Thank you, Glorfindel. You'd better go taking a rest too." Elrond smiled to his friend.

"I think I will go see Erestor, first." When he saw Elrond's eyebrows rose, he then added. "To inform him that the party from Loth Lorien is here, that is."

"I think he already knew that." Elrond's eyes now sparkling with mirth.

"Better be certain." Glorfindel winked to his lord, and then left to Erestor's office.

.

.

.

.

[..tbc..]

A/N: I'm truely sorry for the late update. Author block tho. m(_ _)m


	8. Chapter 8: Friends with Benefits

Chapter 8: Friends with Benefits

.

.

"Erestor?"

Glorfindel stopped on his track before turning the corner to his chambers situated opposite Erestor's when he heard somebody knocked on the counselor's door and called him. He peeked around the corner and saw Haldir, the Golden Wood's Marchwarden, with a bottle of wine in his hand, waiting for Erestor to answer the call.

Erestor opened his door and smiled when he saw his old companion.

"Haldir!"

Haldir kissed the dark hair counselor on both cheeks and said,

"Lorain's special wine, your favorite. May I come in?"

"Of cause!" Erestor laughed and stepped to the side to let Haldir enter his chambers and closed the door.

Glorfindel frown. When these two get acquainted, he wondered. The seneschal silently walked to the door and pressed his ear to the heavy wooden door of Erestor's chambers, to catch the conversation inside.

Inside Erestor's chambers, Haldir embraced the dark elf tightly.

"I miss you so much, Erestor."

"I miss you too, mellon-nin."

"You rarely sent letters to me." Haldir pouted, making Erestor laughed.

"Then we have a lot to catch up." Erestor said.

"Come! Make yourself comfortable!"

Erestor retrieved two glasses from a cupboard and poured wine for them both.

.

.

Glorfindel rarely slept that night. He tossed and turned on his bed, and tried to strain his ears for any noise from the opposite chambers. When the dawn came, he sprang from his bed, dressed up quickly, and found himself in front of Erestor's chambers in a flash. Knocking the door then he heard a male voice inside, not the counselor's voice. He frowned slightly when he saw the one who opened the door. They stared at each other, and then the younger one started.

"Good morning, Lord Glorfindel, may I help you?"

"Good morning to you too, Marchwarden, Haldir, isn't it?"

"Yes my lord." Haldir narrowed his eyes while bowing his head slightly.

"I come to take Erestor to the meeting. We have an appointment."

"This early in the morning?"

"Yes" Glorfindel quirked his eyebrow challengingly.

"I didn't know that he has a meeting this early though I wouldn't keep him occupied almost all night. He had very little sleep." Haldir smirked. "I will get him for you. Please wait a moment."

"You don't need to."

Haldir and Glorfindel turned to look at the counselor who stood behind Haldir for how long only the Valars knew. Haldir swallowed hard when he saw the cold stare of the counselor. He knew this expression, it meant disappointed.

"Good morning lord counselor." Glorfindel greeted the dark-haired elf cheerfully. Haldir stared at him incredulously. How could Glorfindel see those eyes and still be cheerful, he could not understand. This ancient elf was something.

"Good morning lord seneschal." Erestor, formally dressed, greeted back politely.

"Shall we go now? We have a lot to discuss before the meeting." Glorfindel smiled like there was no banter between Haldir and himself just a minute ago.

"Of cause." Erestor then turned to Haldir. "I'll see you and your brothers on the banquet this evening, mellon-nin. If you need anything, you can tell my assistant, Melphomean. He will be around."

"Thanks Erestor, don't worry about me. I have been here countless times already, you know." Haldir then leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Erestor's cheek. "Good day, my dear."

Erestor knew what game Glorfindel and Haldir were playing. He left his chambers without anymore words, and he knew, behind him, the vanya and the marchwarden were glaring at each other. And he knew why. Erestor sighed internally.

"He spent the night in your chambers." It's a statement, not a question from Glorfindel who caught up with him in seconds.

"We had a lot to catch up."

"Uhmmm" Glorfindel sounded doubtful. "Are you two lovers?" The vanya asked bluntly.

"Why do you want to know?"

Glorfindel shrugged. "Curious, perhaves"

"Why should I answer?"

"Because I will ask again and again and again." Glorfindel smiled sweetly.

"Alright," Erestor groaned "we are dear friends. Satisfied?"

"Friends?" The vanya raise his eyebrow.

"Friends"

"Friends with benefit?" More question.

"Friends with some benefits" Erestor gritted his teeth.

"Did you sleep with him last night?"

"It's none of your business." Now the dark elf's face was blood-red with anger and embarrassment.

"The affair of everybody in this realm is my business. Security issue, you know." The golden elf said dead-panned.

"Have you slept with him?"

"I will not answer that."

Erestor sped up, but Glorfindel could still be on his tail. They fell silent for several minutes, then the vanya spoke again.

"I am sorry."

"Apology accepted." He couldn't get mad at Glorfindel for long.

"Erestor," Glorfindel pulled Erestor's arm to stop him from walking further. "In Gondolin, were we friends?" He hesitated. "Were we good to each other?"

"I cannot tell you..."

"Please.." The vanya pleaded.

Erestor sighed contentedly. How could I resist your pleading, meleth? He thought sourly.

"We were not quite friends, more like acquaintances, colleagues. And yes, we were good to each other, sometimes."

Erestor was rewarded with the most brilliant smile he had ever seen.

"'Sometimes' is good!"

"Can we go now?" Erestor sighed.

"I still have million questions."

"I will tell you no more!"

.

.

.

[..tbc..]


	9. Chapter 9: The Anniversary

Chapter 9: The Anniversary

.

.

The Gate of Summer always reminded him of Gondolin. It was the day he found love, and lost it shortly after. It was the day he lost his family, his friends, his home, and his heart. It's still painful, even though Glorfindel was sent back. His grieve remained, especially tonight, the night of the celebration.

Erestor was conversing with Elrond, Glorfindel and the guests from Lorian and Las Galen, when a young elf approached him and asked boldly.

"Lord Erestor, would you please dance with me?"

All eyes turned to look at the young elf incredulously.

Erestor smiled to the young one, Prince Legolas of Las Galen. He was the same age as Elladan and Elrohir, teenager if compared to human age, not yet adult, but not a child anymore. Legolas became best friend with the twins even though they just met for only a week. Legolas smiled brightly. The twins stood behind the prince, and they were eager to hear his response as well as people around him.

"Pardon me, my prince?"

"Would you please dance with me, Lord Erestor?" Legolas repeated.

"You'd better dance with someone your own age, young prince. I'm too old for that." Erestor smiled kindly.

"See? I told you. Erestor does not dance!" The twins said in unison.

"You are not old, Erestor!" Legolas ignored his friend. "Glorfindel is older than you. I just saw him dance."

"Hey!" Glorfindel protested.

"Uhm, no offence, Glorfindel. Even though you look young and ethereal, I know you are old." Legolas said innocently with the look that the older elves could not pinpoint that he was really innocent or else.

"He has a point." Elrond laughed and patted the vanya's shoulder.

"I would consider that as a compliment." Erestor told Glorfindel.

"Let's go, Legolas. You got your answer." Elladan pulled the young prince's arm.

"Alright." The young prince stepped closer to the counselor and whispered. "I hope one day you will dance again, Erestor. The pain will pass. The happiness will come. You deserve to be happy."

Erestor stared at the young prince. Legolas's clever eyes told him that he was intelligent beyond his years. The prince's blue eyes shifted to the vanya then back at him with sparkles in his eyes.

"Have a good night, my lords." Legolas bowed to the older elves, and then left with the twins.

"That prince is something." Glorfindel muttered, and then added when he saw the smile on the face of the counselor of Las Galen. "No offense, Master Gillion."

"No taken, my lord." Gillion laughed.

"Are you alright, Glorfindel?" Elrond asked his seneschal when he saw the look on Glorfindel's face.

"I feel old." Glorfindel said and signed dramatically. "I need some air."

"Seriously?" Erestor touched Glorfindel's arm, concerned in his eyes.

"No." Glorfindel answered with laugher in his eyes. He touched Erestor's hand that placed on his arm. "Thank you for your concern though."

Erestor detached his hand from Glorfindel's touch. "I'm in charge of this celebration. I have to take care of everything and everyone."

"I know that." Glorfindel smiled, but he felt a pang in his heart. "Uhm... I really need some air. Excuse me."

He nodded to everyone and left the group to find a place to clear his mind.

Glorfindel knew that the gate of summer celebration was the day Gondolin fell. The day he died. He just wanted to remember the last day of his previous live. Why the valar took his memory from him was beyond his comprehension. He knew that there was something very important happened that night, besides his dead of cause. He just wanted to know so badly.

When Glorfindel entered the hallway, he heard the prince's voice. At first, he made to leave on the opposite way, but he stopped on his track when he heard Erestor's name.

"You know why Erestor does not dance, don't you?"

"He told us once." Elladan said.

"Yes?"

"You really want to know, do you?" Elladan laughed.

"Of cause. I think Erestor has some painful memory about dancing."

"He does." This time Elrohir answered. "Erestor told us that the last time he danced, he lost his love and his city."

They were quiet for a moment, then Legolas said. "The fall of Gondolin was on the gate of summer celebration. Then today is an anniversary of his loss! Why are we so stupid!"

"Poor Erestor!" Elrohir muttered. "He also lost his lover in that day. He's never had lover since."

"Not even Haldir?" Elladan asked his twin, who seemed to know about the counselor more.

"No. Haldir has never been his lover. They might have something, but not lovers, I am sure." Elrohir confirmed. "Even though Haldir wants to be his lover, Erestor could not open his heart for anyone."

"But I think Erestor has feeling for someone." Legolas said confidently.

"Who?!" The twins asked in unison.

"Can't tell. You may have to observe by yourselves." Legolas smiled wickedly.

"This is not fair!" Elladan protested.

"I can't tell you because I'm not sure about this. You know, adult's relationship is so complicated more than we can understand. I may be wrong about this." Legolas said.

"Alright." Elrohir signed. "What we know is today is an anniversary of... you know. I feel bad for Erestor though."

"Yes, we all do." Legolas muttered.

"Speaking of the fall of Gondolin, it's also the day Glorfindel died in his past live." Elladan said.

"Was it a coincident that Glorfindel and Erestor's lover died in the same day?" Elrohir whispered. The three friends glanced at each other.

"Many people died that day." Legolas said. "If it was like what we are thinking, Glorfindel would have remember something."

"What are we thinking?" Elrohir laughed.

"Nothing." Elladan put his arms on Elrohir's and Legolas's shoulders. "We need a drink. Let's go to ada's not so secret wine cellar, shall we?"

"That's a very good idea!"

The three trouble-makers left without knowing that they left the vanya pondering about their conversation with a heavy heart.

.

.

.

"Erestor" Elrond called his counselor while the dark-haired elf was talking with Haldir and Rumil.

"Yes, my lord?" They bowed to the lord of the house.

"I have a feeling that my 'secret' wine cellar is invading right now." Elrond said seriously.

"I will go check it out." Erestor offered.

"No no. I will go there myself. I need you to find Glorfindel. He is missing for quite a while. I'm worried about him."

"Yes, my lord." Erestor nodded.

"I'll help you find him." Haldir told the counselor.

"Oh, no." Elrond interrupted. "I need your help in the wine cellar, both of you." Elrond indicated both Haldir and Rumil. Without waiting for any protest, the lord walked out of the great hall, knowing that the marchwardens would follow him immediately.

"I'll be back shortly." Haldir told Erestor before following Elrond and Rumil.

Erestor walked along the hallway to search for Glorfindel. He stopped at every balcony, alcoves and even dark places to find some places were occupied by lovers doing thing he didn't want to know.

Finally, walking along the hallway in the north of the building, he found Glorfindel standing at the far end of the balcony, looking up at the sky. He looked ethereal, like an angel sent from heaven, so beautiful.

Erestor was mesmerized. He approached the beautiful figure without realization of what he was doing. He wanted to touch Glorfindel, to feel his presence, to know that this was really Glorfindel, not his shadow again.

.

.

.

[..tbc..]


	10. Chapter 10: The Dance

Chapter 10: The Dance

Glorfindel looked up at the dark sky. Stars were sparkling like diamonds, so beautiful. He remembered that he used to look at the sky, counting the stars with his parents, and sometimes his best friend, Ecthelion. He wondered what's the sky and the stars look like back there in Gondolin. What's they looked like on the day he died. Glorfindel closed his eyes tiredly.

Suddenly, in his mind-eyes, he found himself looking at the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, the chocolate brown eyes that were sparkled with love only for him. They danced together under the starlit sky just like tonight. He tried to look at the face of his love but could not make out the clear face. He looked very familiar, like someone he knew, like someone he wanted to be close to so badly.

His memory, or imagination, he could not decide, was interrupted when he felt a presence of someone. Glorfindel spun around and grabbed a hand which was reaching for him.

Glorfindel found himself looking into the familiar chocolate brown eyes which swamp with love. The love that he'd never dreamt of would direct to him from this lovely elf.

"Erestor?"

The dark-hair elf startled and tried to recover from his initial shock.

"Glorfindel." Erestor called him back with shaky voice. "Uhm.. Elrond told me to look for you. He was worried about you."

"Nothing to worry about. I just came here to get some air." Glorfindel smiled lightly.

"Good to know that you are fine." Erestor said calmly, but Glorfindel still felt that the counselor's heart was beating so fast.

"Could you please release my hand?" Erestor tried to pull his hand from the warm hand of the golden-haired elf.

"Why counselor? Since you always denied my dance proposal, I find this the closest thing to dancing for both of us." Glorfindel laughed.

"Don't you dare.." Before Erestor could finish his sentence, he found himself pulled to the seneschal's body, Glorfindel's right hand still holding Erestor's hand, and Glorfindel's left hand holding him close. The vanya's head pressed to his temple.

"Please, Erestor, please let me stay like this for a moment." Glorfindel whispered. "Considering today is an anniversary of my.. death."

"Oh, Glorfindel.." Erestor said his name softly. He let Glorfindel hold him tight. His mind was full of emotions: love, fear, regret, sorrow, and other emotions that he could not describe.

.

.

_Looking back of the memory of the dance we shared beneath the stars above_

_For a moment, all the world was right_

_How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye_

.

.

"Erestor?"

Erestor looked at Glorfindel. The vanya looked back at him with hesitation in his eyes.

"Were we lovers back there in Gondolin?" Glorfindel finally had the courage to ask this question which he wanted to know since he'd seen the eyes of his love in his mind-eyes.

Erestor stepped back from the vanya. He detached himself from the vanya's hold smoothly.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Can you just simply answer me? Just say yes or no. I really need to know." The vanya begged.

"Then what? If you know, then what do you want to do?"

"I.. I.." Glorfindel stammered. What would he do if he knew that Erestor was his lover, and what if he was not?

"Erestor, please, answer me."

"You know the deal, Glorfindel. Defeat me, then I will answer."

"Erestorrrr" The vanya whined.

"Don't be such an elfling." Erestor tapped his finger to the vanya's chest.

"YOU are the one who acted like an elfling." Glorfindel crossed his arms and pouted.

"How so?" The dark-haired elf raised his eyebrows.

"You are stubborn!" Glorfindel cried.

"And you are not?" Erestor shot back.

"I'm less stubborn than you."

"But you are stubborn nevertheless." Erestor smirked.

"I was in such a good mood, but you ruined it" Glorfindel whined.

"Wake up, Glorfindel! We are not in your dream or your fantasy anymore. There was no mood whatsoever." Erestor crossed his arms.

"You are cruel, you know?" The golden warrior grumbled.

"Yes, I know." Erestor nodded in agreement.

"But I like you for that." Glorfindel smiled.

Erestor was stunned. He observed the vanya's face for a sign of teasing, but found none. He nodded to Glorfindel.

"Thank you. I like you too."

"Really? Do you really like me?" Glorfindel's eyes lit up.

"Don't make me repeat it." He warned. "Let's go find Elrond. He's worried about you."

"Alright." Glorfindel smiled widely. He put his arm around Erestor's shoulder, but removed his immediately when he saw Erestor's warning eyes.

"Can we play chess tonight?" Glorfindel asked eagerly.

"No." Erestor denied.

"Why not?"

"I have works to do."

"Come on, Erestor!"

"No."

"Erestor, please."

"No."

"Erestor!"

"No."

.

.

.

[..tbc..]

A/N: I'm sorry for my incorrect grammars. Thank you for your comment. m(_ _)m Sometimes I had an author block, so when I could think of something, it flew out quickly (mostly when I was about to sleep.) If you find any mistakes, please let me know. It will certainly help to improve my English. Thanks in advance tho. d(^_^)b

Luthorin


	11. Chapter 11: The Battle of Two Warriors

Chapter 11: The Battle of Two Warriors

.

.

"This is not fair!"

Erestor glanced at Elladan who sat at his desk in a corner of Erestor's office which had been used as the twins' classroom since they could hold a quill. Elladan whined when he saw that Erestor was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do I have to stay here, copying these old books while Elrohir is training with Glorfindel and the soldiers? Furthermore, Legolas has not been punished even though he was drinking with us!"

"First, Prince Legolas is our guest. We cannot punish him else we may start a war between Imladris and Las Galen. Furthermore, Prince Legolas did not know the 'secret' wine cellar, you do." Erestor waited for Elladan to argue but none came, so he continued. "Secondly, Elrohir is not training with Glorfindel and the soldiers. He is doing the jobs of weapon-boy, running the target wheel, collecting and repairing arrows, sharpening swords and even mucking out the stable."

"I preferred to do all those." Elladan grumbled.

"Then it would not be punishment, would it?"

"But.."

Before Elladan started arguing, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Erestor allowed the visitor to come in. Haldir opened the door and glanced inside.

"There you are my favorite nephew and my favorite elf." Haldir greeted both.

"Good evening uncle Haldir!" Elladan jumped from his desk, but sat back when he heard Erestor's cough.

"May I help you Haldir?"

"No, I'm just wondering whether you have time this evening." Haldir said hopeful in his eyes.

"I have an appointment with Elrond and Glorfindel this evening. We will discuss the scouting plan for the emissaries from Las Galen and Lorien to return home. You can join us though."

"Uhm, I don't think it's a good idea." Haldir hesitated.

"Why not?"

"I feel that Lord Glorfindel does not quite like me." He mumbled.

"Nonsense!" Erestor knitted his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry." Haldir mumbled.

"Haldir," Erestor sighed "I've never seen Glorfindel dislike anybody in both of his lives. Don't think about the banter you had with him the other day. If he disliked you for that then he must have hate me because we argue almost every day."

"I concur that." Elladan raised his hand.

"Thank you, Elladan. You'd better finish that book, and then I'll allow you to go to the training field."

"Really! Thank you, Erestor!"

"Come join us at the family living chamber after dinner then." Erestor smiled to Haldir who seemed to be more relieved.

"Alright."

.

.

.

"You invited him to join us tonight?"

"Yes, Glorfindel. Do you have a problem?" Erestor raised his eyebrow at the vanya.

"No." Glorfindel pouted and crossed his arms.

"Good." Erestor ignored the vanya and looked at the map on the table in front of them.

In the family living chambers, Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor were sitting around a low table with a map on top of it. At the balcony, Celebrian, the twins and Legolas were reclining on a carpet with a lot of fluffy cushions and pillows around them. Celebrian was reading a book, while the three younglings were playing cards, with a lot of noise involved.

"Our scouts have spotted trails of orcs around the north and the east areas." Glorfindel pointed at the areas in the map. "Las Galen and Lorien's parties have to take detours to avoid these areas."

There was a knock on the door.

"I will get it! It must be Haldir." Elladan offered and ran to the door.

"Good evening, Haldir! Come in. They are waiting." Elladan greeted Haldir, and then let him enter the chamber.

"Good evening, my lords." Haldir bowed to the three lords.

"Good evening, Haldir. Please sit here." Elrond indicated a chair between Erestor and Glorfindel.

"Thank you."

"Good evening, Haldir!" Elrohir and Legolas chorused from where they sat.

"Good evening, Elrohir, Prince Legolas. Good evening, Celebrian."

"Good evening, Haldir!" Celebian smiled to her step brother. "Where are Rumil and Orophin?"

"They went to the tavern with their friends."

"They are too young to come discussing plans with us, I suppose." Elrond chuckled.

"What are you discussing about?" Haldir sat down and looked at the map interestingly.

"Route to send you home." Glorfindel said simply. Erestor glared at the vanya, but he ignored it.

"Actually, we are analyzing the areas around Rivendell. Our scouts have spotted trails of orcs around these areas. They are not safe to travel in the moment." Erestor explained.

"We may have to take a detour then?" Haldir asked.

"That's what I said.. ouch!" Glorfindel was kicked at his shin before he could even finish his sentence. He gulped when he saw Erestor's eyes. He cleared his troth before continuing.

"Forgive me, Haldir. I might make you uncomfortable. It was my undoing."

"Don't worry my lord. I know you are from the ancient time. You may need more time to adjust yourself for the modern age." Haldir smiled sweetly that made Glorfindel feel frustrated.

"Thank you for your concern. Fortunately, I have Erestor. He helps me a lot since he was from the ancient time also." Glorfindel smirked. "And I know he will always be here for me, right? Erestor?"

Erestor sighed tiredly. It might be a bad idea inviting Haldir to join them tonight. He thought.

.

.

"I feel tension there." Elladan whispered while glancing at the adults.

"Yeah, it seems like they are having a verbal battle between those two, Glorfindel and Haldir." Elrohir whispered back.

"They are." Legolas laughed. "With Erestor as a referee."

"I don't understand. Glorfindel's always nice to everybody. Why does he not like Haldir." Elladan knitted his eyebrows.

"It's obvious." Legolas said.

"What!?" The twins cried in unison causing the adults to look at them skeptically.

"They are fighting for Erestor's attention. That's so obvious." Legolas smiled.

The twins turned to look at the adults curiously. Glorfindel and Haldir were glaring at each other. Erestor tried to ignore both warriors while Elrond was watching them amusingly.

"Ah... that's interesting." The twins laughed delightedly.

"It will be fun to watch." Legolas smiled wickedly.

.

.

.

[..tbc..]


	12. Chapter 12: Namarie

Chapter 12: Namarie

.

.

"Good evening, Erestor."

Glorfindel greeted Erestor when he was about to enter his chambers and found Erestor coming out of his own chambers opposite his.

"Good evening, Glorfindel."

"Will you have work to do tonight?" The vanya asked.

"No." Erestor shook his head.

"Good! Do you want to play chess or cards?"

"I'm sorry, Glorfindel. I have an appointment with Haldir tonight. Since tonight is his last night in Imladris, we will have some drinks in the garden."

"Oh! Alright." Glorfindel's face fell a little. He knew tonight he should let Haldir spending time with Erestor alone, but he still felt strange about their relationship. He knew Haldir loved Erestor, but how Erestor felt about the marchwarden he couldn't fathom. He hoped that Erestor loved Haldir only just a friend, with benefit or not he did not care. Was this jealousy? He did not know. "Have a lovely night then." He muttered before turning back to his door.

"Glorfindel." Erestor touched the vanya's arm before he entered his chambers.

"Yes?" Glorfindel turned to look at the dark-hair elf, and found himself staring into the beautiful dark eyes that swarm with care.. and.. love?

"You should take a rest. Tomorrow you will have to escort Lorien party to the border. You should be sharp in every sense."

"I know." Glorfindel smiled softly. "You! Don't stay too late! Haldir needs his strength for traveling too."

"I know." Erestor smiled.

"Haldir is waiting." Glorfindel glanced at Haldir who was quietly standing at the end of the hallway looking at them for quite a while.

"Good night, Erestor."

"Good night, Glorfindel."

Haldir watched Erestor and Glorfindel talking to each other with mix feelings. He knew they care for each other a lot, but how deep was it? It was like they had a connection that everyone could feel it.

Once Galadrial had told him that Erestor had a lover, but his lover died long time ago. Erestor had never opened his heart to anyone since. But when Haldir looked at Erestor and Glorfindel, he felt that Glorfindel might be the one doing the impossible that was opening Erestor's heart again.

Even though, this would make Erestor happy, he still felt pain. It hurt so much.

"Are you alright, Haldir?" Erestor touched Haldir's arm when he saw the marchwarden was quiet for a while. They sat on a bench near a fountain in the rose garden. Between them, there were a bottle of wine, two goblets, and some pastries, and assortments.

"I'm sorry. I have a lot to think." Haldir said.

"What's the matter? Can I help?"

"Thank you, Erestor. You are always my best friend." Haldir smiled softly.

"And you are mine." Erestor smiled back. He felt that Haldir had something in his mind that concerned him. He knew how the marchwarden felt about him. He was grateful for that, but he could not return the feeling even before Glorfindel's reborn.

"You have changed lately." Haldir said.

"Have I? How?" Erestor wondered.

"Yes. I feel that you are more... alive."

"As I recall, I haven't been dead." Erestor joked.

"But someone has." Haldir watched as the counselor's face turned paler.

"That's what I think." Haldir laughed bitterly.

"Haldir.."

"Tonight is our night. I want to spend the time we have together only for us." The Lorien elf smiled while trying to change the subject. "Let's drink!"

"Well," Erestor filled their goblets with the wine. "We should not stay too late. You have a long trip ahead."

"I know."

.

.

.

The party from Loth Lorien was ready to leave at dawn. Elrond, his family, Erestor and some counselors were gathered at the house's courtyard to say goodbye to their friends. The twins could hardly open their eyes.

At the gate, Glorfindel and his soldiers were already mounting their horses since the vanya would lead the Lorien elves to the border of Rivendell.

"Have a safe trip my friends." Elrond said and clapped his hand with Haldir.

"Thank you my lord." The Lorien elves bowed to the lords and lady of Imladris.

"Tell ada and nana, I miss them so much." Celebrian hugged her step brothers one by one.

"Yes, I will, but I think they already know." Haldir smiled to his sister.

"Goodbye Haldir." Erestor said. "Have a safe trip. I'll miss you greatly."

"I miss you already, Erestor." Haldir smiled sadly. Erestor touched Haldir's cheek and kissed his forehead lightly.

"Namarie."

"Namarie."

.

.

.

"We are friends, Erestor and I."

Haldir said once he controlled his horse to trot along Glorfindel's. They left Imladris for a day and were getting near the border where they would part. Haldir needed to talk to Glorfindel about Erestor. He wanted to know how the vanya really felt about the counselor. If Glorfindel did not value Erestor's friendship, he would fight for his beloved elf. Legendary or not, no one hurt Erestor's feeling.

"Apparently." Glorfindel muttered.

"I love him, but he does not love me." Haldir continued.

"And you told me this because?" Glorfindel narrowed his eyes.

"If you do not care for him as much as he cares for you, I will come to Imladris and fight for him."

"He can fight for himself." Glorfindel halted when Haldir's words set in. "He cares for me?"

"What do you think?" Haldir raised his eyebrow. What's the matter with this ancient elf? He wondered.

"He cares for me!" Glorfindel smiled widely.

"Do you?" Haldir asked bluntly.

"Of cause!" Glorfindel could not stop smiling. Why did he feel this happy? He really didn't want to know.

"If you hurt him..." Haldir started to threaten the vanya, but was stopped by Glorfindel's hand that clapped his shoulder not so gently.

"I'm starting to like you, Haldir. You are a good elf."

"Are you listening to me? I said if you hurt him.." Haldir tried to finish his threat.

"Yeah yeah, I know. You will fight me." The vanya laughed happily. "That will not happen, whatsoever."

Haldir looked after Glorfindel who throttled his horse further ahead while whistling a merry tune happily.

'This elf is mad!' Haldir thought to himself.

.

.

.

"You summon me, my lord?"

Erestor entered Elrond's study and found the lord looking out the window mindlessly. His face seemed worried.

"Elrond?" The counselor called louder.

"Oh, Erestor!?" Elrond was startled.

"What's the matter?" Erestor asked.

"I don't know." Elrond's eyebrows knitted. "Do you have any news from Glorfindel? He was supposed to come back a couple days ago."

"He might have some business to do along the way. This is Glorfindel. I wouldn't worry about him." Erestor assured his lord even though he had sensed something for several days already, but he couldn't pinpoint what this feeling was.

"I'm not sure. I feel there is something terrible going on." Elrond muttered.

"MY LORDS!"

Melphomian entered the study with a guard in tow. Their faces were pale with panic. The two lords turned to look at them alarmingly.

"What's happen, Melphomian?" Elrond asked.

"Lord Glorfindel and his soldiers have returned, my lords. They came back with Lorien elves. They were attacked. Some are injured, my lords!"

"Where are they?" Elrond asked.

"The courtyard, my lord."

With that, Elrond, Melphomian and the guard were running out to the courtyard. Erestor was left in the study alone. He gripped the back of his chair to steady himself.

'Calm down, Erestor.' He told himself. 'No one is fatally injured.'

'Glorfindel is safe.' He assured himself. 'He must be. Please, Valars, he must be.'

.

.

.

[..tbc..]


	13. Chapter 13: Injured

Chapter 13: Injured

The courtyard was full of elves running everywhere. Healers were checking the soldiers for injuries, guards were carrying injured elves on the planks into healing chambers in the house, stable boys were leading the horses to the stables, and some returned soldiers were reporting the incident to Elrond and his counselors at the base of the stairs.

Glorfindel was talking to Elrond seriously. He looked very tired and worn out.

Erestor walked to the two lords quickly.

"When I reached them, the Lorien elves were surrounded by these orcs. They tried to defend themselves at best. Some wardens were already injured. We attacked the orcs by surprise, that's why we could rescue the wardens and fled. The enemies were too many."

"You did your best, Glorfindel. Thank you." Elrond clapped the vanya's shoulder gratefully.

"Glorfindel!" Erestor grabbed the vanya's arm when he reached them. Glorfindel turned to the counselor and, without thinking, he pulled the counselor toward himself and embraced him tightly. He buried his nose to Erestor's neck and inhaled the unique scent of the counselor deeply. Suddenly, he felt at home.

"Are you injured, Glorfindel?" Erestor asked when Glorfindel loosen his hold.

"I'm alright, Erestor." Glorfindel said softly. "I'm truly sorry."

"What for?" Erestor was confused.

"Haldir... He was taken a blow on his head. He has a concussion. He has been unconscious since. It's been two days."

Erestor's face was pale like a sheet of paper.

"Where is he now?" He asked Elrond.

"He is in the healing chambers." Elrond said. "Celebrian is going there."

"How are Rumil and Orophin?"

"They have minor injuries. They are with Haldir in the healing chambers." Glorfindel answered this time.

"I'll go checking on them." Erestor said calmly. "Are you going to the healing chambers now?" He asked Elrond.

"In a moment." Elrond said. "I need to see to the others."

"You go checking on the injured. I will see to the others here." Erestor offered.

"But.."

"You are the best healer. They need you. Let me take care of the matters here. It's my duty anyway." Erestor reasoned.

"Alright." Elrond nodded his head and then left.

"You need to rest." Erestor told Glorfindel. "You are in no shape to do anything. Let me take care of them."

Glorfindel nodded his head tiredly. Erestor grabbed the vanya's arm.

"Take a bath if you can. It will make you comfortable. I will send something for you to eat. Then you go directly to bed, alright?"

"Yes mama." Glorfindel chuckled. "Thank you."

.

.

.

Erestor managed to clear everything within an hour. All horses were tended in the stable. Injured elves were sent to the infirmary. The others were back to their places and families. Everyone tried to help even the twins were helping minor injured elves tending their wounds. Legolas and Greenwood elves were also helping in the stables and the armory.

After sending everything and everyone to their places, Erestor headed to the healing chambers to see his friends.

"Erestor." Elrohir greeted him when he arrived.

"How is everyone?" Erestor asked. He could see that there were less people there than he expected.

"We already tended to some minor injuries and sent them to their places. Lorien elves were back to their previous chambers." Elrohir answered.

"And your uncles?"

"Haldir is still unconscious. Ada already tended to his outside injuries, but the inside, he needs to observe for a while. Rumil and Orophin are inside with him." Elrohir said.

"Can I go see them?" Erestor asked.

"I supposed." Elladan opened the door for them to enter.

Haldir was lying on the bed in the center of the room. Elrond was examining the marchwarden's head with the help from two of his best healers. Rumil and Orophin were sitting on a bench not far away from the bed, but not too close. They looked ready to collapse in any minutes.

"How is he?" Erestor asked one of the healers.

"Not know yet." The healer said. "He should wake up in a day. If he is unconscious longer than that, we are afraid he will not wake up again."

Erestor heard the brothers sobbed quietly. He wanted to cry himself, but they need strength and confident. Erestor thought he could provide that for his friends.

"He will be alright, I'm certain." He said confidently. "You know how strong Haldir's head is, literally." He told the brothers smiling softly.

"I wish I have your confident, Erestor." Rumil said.

"Yes, you have." Erestor said with an old mentor's voice that they respected so much. "You need to go freshen up. Let your nephews tend to your wounds. Eat and sleep. Then you can come here to stay at your brother's side. You need strength."

"We want to stay with him." Orophin argued.

"Your presence is not useful here. Go. Elladan, Elrohir take care of your young uncles please." Erestor nodded at the twins who rushed to the two Lorien elves quickly.

"Please uncle Rumil, uncle Orophin, do as Erestor said." Elladan begged.

"Stay with him, will you?" Rumil asked the counselor.

"I will." Erestor replied.

With that, the twins helped their uncles to their chambers.

Celebrian entered the healing chambers a while after. She carried a tray of food with her.

"Oh valars! I forgot to send food for Glorfindel." Erestor cried.

"You can take this." Lady Celebrian offered he tray to Erestor. "I brought this for Haldir, but I think he will take a long while before waking up."

"Thank you, Celebrian." The counselor took the tray from the lady. "I'll be back shortly."

.

.

.

Erestor knocked at Glorfindel's door for several times, no answer came. He decided to enter the chambers and found no Glorfindel insight. He put the tray down at a table near the bed and looked around the room. His booths and slippers were in place. His clothes were in the basket. The bed was untouched.

He knocked at the bathroom door twice before pushing the door open. Glorfindel was in the bathtub, sleeping soundly. Erestor sighed.

"Glorfindel, wake up." He shook the vanya's shoulder softly.

"Vilwarin?" Glorfindel muttered.

"Yes, my golden flower." Erestor whispered, then spoke louder. "Glorfindel!"

"Wha...!?" Glorfindel was startled.

"Forgive me, Glorfindel." Erestor put his hand on the vanya's bare shoulder to steady him.

"Erestor?!"

"Yes. You need to get out of the tub now. I brought you some food. You have to eat and go to bed."

"I fell asleep. I must be too tired."

Erestor handed the vanya a towel to dry himself and helped him put on a night rope.

"Thank you, Erestor."

After eating a piece of bread and cheese, half bowl of broth, and drinking a cup of water, Erestor tucked him in comfortably on the bed.

"Sleep tight." Erestor smoothed the golden hair lightly.

"Thank you, mama." Glorfindel laughed.

"It's not funny." Erestor glared at the vanya.

"Yes, it is." Glorfindel smiled. His eyes glazed over before he could finish saying 'Good night.'

"Good night, meleth." Erestor kissed his forehead and left.

.

.

.

Erestor returned to the healing chambers and found only Celebrian sitting on a chair beside Haldir's bed.

"Where are Elrond and the healers?"

"They finished examining Haldir's injury, and went to see other patients." Celebrian replied quietly.

"I will stay with him tonight. You should take a rest. You looked tired." Erestor placed his hand on the lady's shoulder.

"Thank you, Erestor." Celebrian placed her hand on top of his. "How's Glorfindel?"

"He's sleeping now."

"How are you?" Celebrian looked at Erestor directly.

"I.." Erestor was stunned with the question. "Why did you ask me?" He tried to laugh. "I'm not the one who got injured."

"I meant how you are emotionally?"

"Haldir is my dear friend. Of cause I'm worried about him."

"You know what I meant." Celebrian smiled softly.

"I was terrified to tell you the truth." Erestor smiled sadly. "I'm fine now. Thank you for your concern."

"Erestor, you are always important to us. Of cause I'm always concern about you."

"Thank you."Erestor kissed Celebian's forehead lightly. "Take a rest. You can come to replace me in the morning."

"Alright, goodnight, Erestor." Celebrian stroked his cheek and left the room.

"You would better wake up early, Haldir. If not, I will not forgive you for ignoring me for so long. Please wake up."

.

.

.

[..tbc..]


	14. Chapter 14: Feeling and Memory

A/N: Thanks GreenwoodElf27 for the Beta. (^_^)b

Chapter 14: Feeling and Memory

.

.

.

Glorfindel entered Erestor's office and found only Melphomian, his assistant, in the room.

"Good morning, Mel. Where is Erestor?"

"Good morning, Lord Glorfindel. Lord Erestor is in the healing chambers, my lord." Melphomian bowed to the Vanya.

"He is visiting Haldir, I suppose?" The golden lord asked.

"He has been in the healing chambers since yesterday." Melphomian replied.

"Thank you, Mel." Glorfindel left the office and headed to the healing chambers to find Erestor sitting beside Haldir's bed, reading scrolls that he guessed Melphomian brought for him.

"Hey, Erestor." Glorfindel called his name.

"Good morning, Glorfindel." Erestor smiled at him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." Glorfindel sat on a chair beside the counselor. "How is Haldir?"

"He hasn't woken up yet." Erestor looked at Haldir sadly. "He's supposed to wake up today. If not, he may not wake up again."

"I know he will come back." Glorfindel said. "I've heard that you were staying here all night. You'd better go back to your chambers and take a rest."

"I'm good and I have work to do."

"This can wait." Glorfindel sighed. "I'll stay with him until somebody comes, alright?"

"Celebrian will come soon. Don't worry." Erestor continued reading the scroll in his hand.

"I'll go check on my soldiers, and then I'll come back here to check on you again." Glorfindel crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not the one who got injured. You don't need to check on me." Erestor glanced at the Vanya, irritated.

"Yes, I do. Because you tend to overwork yourself, and being overworked will make you tired and moody, which will lessen your work efficiency." Glorfindel reasoned. Erestor wanted to argue, but Glorfindel was right. He sighed.

"Alright. I'll go back to my chambers as soon as Celebrian or Rumil and Orophin come. Satisfied?"

"Very much." Glorfindel smiled triumphantly.

.

.

.

When Glorfindel came back to Haldir's room, he found Celebrian sitting on the chair instead.

"Good morning, my lady." Glorfindel smiled at the lady.

"Good morning, Glorfindel." Celebrian smiled back. "Erestor just left. He said he'd better go to sleep before you come back and make him."

"Ah… good." Glorfindel's smile widened.

"I admire you Glorfindel. Nobody ever made Erestor to take a rest, except Elrond, and only when it was a physician's order. You are the first that he listens to."

"I'm flattered." Glorfindel bowed to the lady elegantly. "I just told him what he would be if he was not well rested. He's always reasonable."

"You know him well. Have you recalled your memory in the past live?"

"Not really." Glorfindel shook his head. "Sometimes I saw flashes of some places, some events, my friends and family...and... someone."

"Do you want to talk to Elrond about this?"

"Not yet. Elrond is busy. I can wait."

"And Erestor?"

"He denied talking about Gondolin. I don't know why." Glorfindel said sadly.

"Why don't you talk to him about other things, not directly about your life in Gondolin. You may get some clues, though." Celebrian winked at him suggestively.

"That's a good idea! You are brilliant!" Glorfindel laughed. "It's like playing puzzles then. I'll try it. Thank you, my lady."

"I'm glad I can help."

.

.

.

Erestor came to take a turn at midnight and sent Rumil and Orophin to their chambers. Haldir slept more peacefully than the previous night. He touched the marchwarden's forehead to check for a fever, and found it was normal. He sighed with relief.

"You'd better wake up soon, my friend. Everybody is waiting for you. We care so much about you, Haldir," Erestor said to the sleeping elf. "Your brothers rarely eat or sleep. They are worried about you. I had to make them leave your side so they could get some rest. Celebrian came to sit here in the morning until late in the afternoon. She even had her breakfast and lunch here." Erestor laughed softly. "The twins sometimes came to see you too. You know they cannot sit still for long, but they watched over you for hours. Even the prince has stayed with the twins here. Elrond has tried every method to bring you back. Right now, he is still in the library searching for your cure. Even Glorfindel, he comes here too."

Erestor sighed quietly when he thought about the Vanya. He knew Glorfindel and Haldir did not get along well. It might be because they were both the leaders of their military groups. They were always proud of their troops, and they loved competition. They could compete in sparring, drinking, hunting... the list was endless. Erestor knew he was the one that they competed over now. Haldir loved him; he knew that, but Glorfindel...

"Glorfindel is a good elf. He is the bravest elf I've ever seen in both of his lives. He scarified himself to protect me and the others. If you knew him well, you would like him very much. I want you to know him better. You are my dearest friend, and I love you so much. I don't want the ones I love to compete with each other."

Erestor held Haldir's hand lightly.

"I wish you could hear me, mellon-nin. I know you would understand," he whispered.

Erestor did not realize that there was someone standing at the door of the healing chamber, listening to his every word.

Glorfindel was intended to visit Haldir and say goodnight to Erestor, but he was stopped short when he heard that Erestor was talking to the sleeping Haldir. He did not mean to eavesdrop, but what Erestor said made him interested.

This was the first time Erestor talked about the last day in Gondolin, the day he died. He died protecting Erestor and the others! He would die again if it could help Erestor, he was certain. And Erestor said 'the ones I love'. That meant Erestor loved him?! Glorfindel knew that he had never felt this happy since he was re-born.

What was this feeling? Glorfindel pondered to himself.

Love?

He loved Erestor?!

How? When?

Glorfindel had hundreds questions in his mind. He doubted that he would sleep this night.

The Vanya decided to leave the healing chamber without notifying Erestor of his presence. He had to sort out his feeling before he could confront Erestor again.

.

.

.

[..tbc..]


	15. Chapter 15: Recovery

A/N: Thanks GreenwoodElf27 for the Beta. :)

Chapter 15: Recovery

.

.

.

Celebrian came to the healing chamber early in the morning. To her surprise, she found Glorfindel lurking in front of the door to Haldir's room.

"Good morning, Glorfindel. What are you doing?" She said softly.

"Good morning, my lady," Glorfindel whispered back. "I'm deciding whether or not to go in there."

"Why?" She was confused.

"Uhm...I don't know." He was confused himself. "You go in first. I'm still deciding."

"Alright." Celebrian walked past the Vanya and into the room.

"Good morning, Erestor. I've come to take my shift." The lady smiled at the dark-haired elf.

"Good morning, my lady. You are early this morning."

"I feel that we will have good news today." Celebrian looked down at her stepbrother. "He looks much better."

"Elrond will come to check on him in a moment," Celebrian informed him. "You'd better go take rest now, before Glorfindel comes in and takes you to your room himself." She whispered at the end of her sentence.

"Hhm?"

"He's outside." She pointed to the door.

"Why doesn't he come in?" Erestor whispered back.

"I don't know. I asked him. He said he didn't know either."

"That's strange."

"Go see him yourself," Celebrian said.

"I'll see you in the evening then. Good day, my lady."

"Sleep well, Erestor."

"Thank you."

When Erestor stepped out of the healing chamber, he found Glorfindel pacing back and forth in front of the door. It_was_ strange, like Celebrian said.

"What are you doing, Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel was startled, and almost jumped when he heard his name. He spun around to see Erestor standing outside the room, looking at him questioningly.

"Ah...I...I've come to visit Haldir."

"Really?" Erestor raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Yes, and to see you," the Vanya added.

"Well, you can go inside to see Haldir. He hasn't woken up yet, by the way."

"I won't bother him, then." Glorfindel smiled dryly. "Are you going to your chambers?"

"Yes." Erestor nodded.

"I'll escort you there," Glorfindel said, and followed Erestor who had already begun walking.

Before they turned the corner, they heard Celebrian calling Erestor's name loudly.

"Erestor!"

Erestor and Glorfindel turned around quickly and ran back to the door.

"What's happened, Celebrian?!" Erestor asked the lady when they reached the chamber.

"It's Haldir! He's awake!"

They ran to Haldir's bedside and found the marchwarden trying to open his eyes. He coughed harshly.

Glorfindel handed a glass of water to Celebrian who helped him sip it.

"Thanks," Haldir croaked.

"How do you feel?" Celebrian asked.

"Terrible. My head hurts."

"Of course. You were hit on the head. Fortunately, you are not dead." Celebrian sighed.

"Not yet." Haldir tried to clear his eyes.

"I'll go get Elrond and the others," Erestor said.

"No, no. You stay here with him. l'll get them." Was that Glorfindel's voice? Haldir thought. Why was he here? And Erestor?

"Erestor?"

"I'm here."

The first thing his eyes could focus on was the beautiful vision of his unrequited love. His heart glowed. He smiled softlyat the dark-haired elf.

"How are Rumil, Orophin and the others?"

"They have minor injuries. They are fine now," Celebrian answered. "Rumil and Orophin were always by your side. Erestor had to force them to leave, to take their rest. Everybody was concerned about you."

"Thank you," Haldir said. "I don't know what to say. Thank you, Celebrian, Erestor."

"You are very dear to us, Haldir." Celebrian kissed his forehead softly. "I'm happy that you are safe."

"Haldir!"

Rumil and Orophin cried out when they arrived at the healing chamber and found their brother awake. They ran to his bedside and held his hands tightly.

"You...you..." Rumil choked, while Orophin sobbed quietly.

"Don't cry like babies, you two." Haldir smiled at his brothers. "Give me a hug," he said, and he hugged them.

Elrond, the twins and Glorfindel arrived in the room, smiling brightly. Elrond let the brothers talk to each other for a little while before interrupting.

"I need to examine his wound. If you will excuse me?"

"We will wait outside. Come on." Celebrian ushered everybody except her husband and children outside the room. The twins remained to assist their father.

"I'm happy for you, Rumil, Orophin." Erestor patted Rumil's shoulder lightly.

"Thank you, Erestor. We don't know what we would have done without you."

"Don't mention it. I'm glad I could help."

"You look tired, Erestor." Glorfindel touched Erestor's arm.

"Uhm" Erestor sighed in acceptance.

"You'd better go take rest," Celebrian told him, concerned.

"What about Haldir?"

"He's in good hands now. You can come see him again in the evening," Celebrian suggested. "Glorfindel, could you please escort Erestor to his room?"

"Of course, my lady." Glorfindel nodded his head.

"Tuck him in nicely, will you?" The lady laughed.

"As you command, my lady."

"Don't tease me, Celebrian." Erestor glared at the her.

"Go, go!" Celebrian laughed, and pushed him toward Glorfindel. Erestor sighed, but complied nonetheless.

.

.

"Thank you, Glorfindel," Erestor said when they arrived at Erestor's chambers.

"My lady ordered me to tuck you in."

"Don't make me hurt you physically, my lord." Erestor threatened the golden warrior.

"Alright! I'm terrified." Glorfindel raised his hands in defeat. "Sweet dreams, Erestor."

Erestor closed the door behind him, and leaned on ittiredly. Glorfindel had acted strange today. He was more...gentle? Erestor felt that maybe...the day he was waiting for was near. The day that Glorfindel would love him as himself, not as ashadow of the past.

He hoped that he didn't misinterpret it all.

.

.

.

[..tbc..]


	16. Chapter 16: Hypothetical

Chapter 16: Hypothetical

.

.

.

Haldir had recovered quickly. Everybody tried to help him in everything. He felt lucky to have everyone who cared for him this much. However, he still had something in his mind. Something he really needed to know before he was well enough to go back to the Golden wood.

Today, Erestor had taken him to the garden near his chambers. The smell of orange flowers, the sound of small waterfalls, and the sight of his companion made him feel peaceful.

"When will Glorfindel come back from Greenwood?" He asked Erestor.

Glorfindel and his troop had escorted Prince Legolas and the emissary from Las Galen to Greenwood for a couple months already. They were supposed to return to Imladris in a week if there was nothing interrupting them on the way.

"About a week, I suppose."

"Are you worried about him?"

"No" Erestor shook his head. "They can take care of themselves very well I'm certain, especially when Glorfindel is their leader."

"You sound very confident in him." Haldir was a little surprised.

"Yes I do." Erestor smiled. "You want to go back to Loth Lorien, don't you?"

"Yes." Haldir nodded. "We are away for quite a while."

"You need a full recovery first. You must have your full strength when traveling."

"I know."

"Glorfindel will need to take a rest after coming back from Greenwood before he can escort you and your group to the Golden wood."

"It's not necessary. We can travel back to our home by ourselves." Haldir countered.

"Yes, it is necessary."

"Erestor..."

"Lady Galadrial, Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond have agreed that Imladris troop with Lord Glorfindel as a leader will escort you and your group to Loth Lorien as soon as possible. No argument whatsoever." Erestor said firmly.

"I feel useless." Haldir sighed.

"Don't think like that." Erestor put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "The enemy is growing stronger. We must be precautious as much as possible."

"I know." Haldir nodded his head sadly. They sat in silence for a while, and then Haldir called the counselor's name.

"Erestor?"

"Yes?"

"I have many questions to ask you, could you please answer me truthfully?"

Erestor looked at his friend determinately. "I will answer only if I can." Erestor was not the one that would promise anything quickly beforehand. Haldir sighed again.

"Have you ever thought of me as your lover?" It's painful, but he needed to know so badly.

"I'm sorry, Haldir." Erestor's eyes were so sad. "The answer is 'No'. I'm really sorry."

Haldir sighed long and hard. "Don't feel sorry for me, Erestor. I've never felt sorry to know you and to love you." Haldir clasped the counselor's hand gently.

"I've known for quite a while that you had a lover that I couldn't compete with. I've heard that you lost your lover and your city on the same day. Was it Gondolin?"

"Yes" Erestor nodded.

"Then I guessed it correctly." Haldir smiled sadly to the dark-haired elf. "Gods, you are old!"

"Yes, I'm. Problem?" Erestor raised his eyebrow mockingly.

"I wouldn't have a problem with you, now or ever." Haldir laughed.

"Since I knew you, I always felt that you are beautiful, but not lively. Forgive me to think like that, but it's what I really felt. I've hoped that one day I would make you happy, help you be more.. alive. I know now that it was just my dream." Haldir looked at the small waterfall in front of them absentmindedly. "However, I feel that someone has already achieved that.. to make you more alive."

"I'm still the same, Haldir." Erestor tried to deny what Haldir speculated, but in his heart he knew it's true, and his friends might know all along.

"I don't need to mention his name, do I?" Haldir raised his eyebrow challengingly. "Your heart died with him and it reborn when he has returned." Haldir smiled sadly. "Am I correct, Erestor?"

"I cannot answer that." Erestor could not meet his friend's eyes.

"You can't or you won't?" Haldir knew the answer, he's certain.

"That's the question I deny to answer." Erestor said firmly.

"Celebrian told us that Glorfindel reborn without his memory from his past life. But what I wonder is that why do you not tell him of your relationship with him?"

"I hadn't had a relationship with him." Erestor denied firmly. How could he, Erestor thought sadly, since they knew of their feeling for each other just a brief moment before they departed.

"You knew each other back there in Gondolin." Haldir countered.

"Yes, we worked together."

"So, you knew him quite well then, I supposed." Haldir continued when he did not get a reply from Erestor. "Why didn't you tell him anything?"

"The Valars must have good reasons to bring him back without his memory. Who am I to interfere the Valars' will?" Erestor replied. "And I thank the Valars for that. Remembering your death is too painful to bear."

"You sound like you know how it feels."

"Yes, I do."

They both looked at the small waterfall in silent, but in their mind, there were many things to think about.

"Amuse me, Erestor, use your imagination." Haldir broke the silent. "If Glorfindel was your lover back there in Gondolin, hypothetically, why hadn't you told him of your and his story?"

Erestor sighed. "You won't give up, would you?"

"No." Haldir shook his head.

"Alright." Erestor sighed. "Hypothetically, I didn't tell him of his past because it might bring back the memory of his death. I didn't tell him of our relationship since I didn't want him to love me because he used to love me in the past. That would have been the reason if Glorfindel and I were lovers."

"Thank you, Erestor, for sharing me your... imagination."

"I'm glad I could entertain you." Erestor smiled to his friend. "Don't share this with anyone, promise me. Even though it's just my imagination, I don't want anybody to know."

"Of cause. It's our secret. I won't tell anyone, I promise." Haldir raised his hand in vowing manner.

"Good." Erestor stood up. "We should go back to your room. You have stayed here for far too long."

"Erestor." Haldir grabbed Erestor's arm. "Don't be too stubborn. You deserve to be happy. If you just.."

"Thank you, Haldir. I know what I'm doing." Erestor clasped Haldir's hand on his arm.

Haldir knew that what Erestor's said was real. He was certain now that Erestor loved the Vanya, and he was pretty sure that Glorfindel cared for Erestor very much. Even though it's going to be painful for himself, he must help these two stubborn elves to get together.. again.

.

.

.

Glorfindel arrived at Imladris a week later with the news from Greenwood and his encounter with the enemy on the path.

"There is growing number of spiders in Greenwood. The king and his advisors told me that they could not even go patrolling in the wood in a small group anymore. It seems there are something evil lurking in the wood and approaching the kingdom more each day." Glorfindel informed Elrond and the council including Haldir and his siblings.

"On the path from Greenwood to Rivendell, we encountered the enemy several times. Fortunately, we were alert all the time, so when they attacked we could deal with them easily. Nevertheless, our soldiers got some minor injuries, which we could take care of by the way."

"The enemy is growing stronger every day. I will have to arrange a meeting with the white council soon." Elrond said.

"On the way back, we already cleared the path for the trip to Loth Lorien. I think we should travel to the Golden wood as soon as possible, before the enemy can gather their troops again."

"You just came back from Greenwood, Glorfindel. You would better take a rest for quite a while before traveling again." Elrond warned.

"I'm fine, Elrond." Glorfindel waved his hand in dismissal. "If Haldir is ready, we can set off anytime."

"I'm good." Haldir confirmed.

"Then we can go tomorrow morning." Glorfindel said. "Is it alright?"

"No." It was Erestor who objected Glorfindel's plan. All eyes turned to look at the chief advisor. He continued without hesitation and with authority in his voice. "You and your soldiers will take a rest for a couple days. We need to prepare things for the journey. Then you, Haldir and your party will leave at dawn three days after today." Erestor looked at everybody one by one for any arguments, but none came, even Glorfindel did not have the courage to oppose the chief counselor.

"Good." Erestor nodded in satisfaction.

"Ahm" Elrond cleared his troth. His eyes were sparkling with mirth. "Alright then. I think we should go prepare for the journey. Glorfindel, go take a rest. Haldir, you need your full strength, you should take a rest also. Melphomian, prepare provisions and necessary things for the journey. Erestor, you know what to do. That's it for today. Good day, everyone." With that, Elrond dismissed everybody and left the council chamber.

Glorfindel and Erestor were the last two left in the chamber. Glorfindel, still sat on his seat, massaged his forehead tiredly.

"Forgive me, Glorfindel."

"Uhm?" Glorfindel raised his head to look at the counselor, confused. "What for?"

"That I countered your plan in front of everybody."

"You were right, Erestor. I should thank you for that." Glorfindel smiled. "I was too hasty. I just realized that I'm too exhausted."

"Can you walk back to your room? I don't think I can carry you there." Erestor eyed him skeptically. Glorfindel laughed out loud for the counselor's sense of humor.

"You don't need to carry me, Erestor. In contrary, I think I still have my strength left to carry you."

"Lucky me." Erestor smirked.

Glorfindel grabbed the counselor's hand and held it to his cheek. He closed his eyes and felt the softness of Erestor hand. The counselor's thumb caressed his skin gently.

"I miss you." Glorfindel mumbled, and his heart glowed when he heard the reply.

"I miss you too."

.

.

.

[..tbc..]

.

.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I need some opinions here. I'm afraid that I made Erestor's character too feminine. I've put myself in his character sometimes, especially when he had to make a decision or in charge. Please give me your thought. Next chapter will be up soon. Thank you for reading. :)


	17. Chapter 17: A Slip of His Tongue

Chapter 17: A slip of his tongue

.

.

Haldir and the Lorien elves were scheduled to leave Imladris on the next day, with Glorfindel and his best soldiers as their escorts. Haldir, Rumil and Orophin spent the evening with the lord's family, Erestor and Glorfindel. They went back to their chambers early that night to prepare themselves for the journey. When Erestor and Glorfindel reached their opposite chambers, Glorfindel turned to see Erestor and asked pleadingly.

"Do you mind if I stay in your chambers for a while? I am not sleepy at the moment. Please?"

Erestor nodded his head and led the Vanya to his chambers.

"Chess?"

"Alright." Glorfindel nodded.

"What's troubled you, mellon-nin?" Erestor asked while setting the chessboard.

"I will go to Lorien for many months, maybe a year. I'm worried about here. If there is any unpleasant incident here.."

"Don't worry. We can take care of this realm. Elrond is a season warrior, and there are many warriors who can defense us well enough. Besides, nothing can come to Imladris without Elond's consent. You know that."

"I know, but.. still.."

"Glorfindel, what is it?"

How could he tell Erestor that it was because of Erestor? Glorfindel thought bitterly. How could he tell the counselor that every time he went away, he felt empty inside? He felt that if he died, he would not see Erestor again. He did not fear death, but he fear to lose the one who had captured his heart, but he hadn't told him his feeling yet.

"Glorfindel, are you alright?" Erestor waved his hand in front of Glorfindel's face. "You are staring at me."

"I'm sorry. I have a lot in my mind." Glorfindel apologized.

"It's only a year. We will be fine." Erestor smiled to ensure the Vanya.

"I will miss you dearly." Glorfindel mumbled.

"And I will miss you." Erestor replied. "It's going to be bored in here without you planking the twins and vice versa." Erestor chuckled softly.

"I feel that, in Lorien, I will have a lot to talk with Galadrial though."

"Don't tell me you are afraid of her? You! The Balrog slayer!" Erestor teased.

"I'm not afraid of her! She's my kin! Even though, … She is scary sometimes."

"I knew it!" Erestor laughed. Glorfindel glared dagger at the counselor.

"Shut up."

"Alright." Erestor tried to suppress his giggle.

"You are giggling!" Glorfindel pointed to the counselor accusingly.

"No, I'm not." Erestor denied, even though he was still giggling.

"Yes, you are!" Glorfindel smirked.

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Alright, I was giggling. Happy?"

"Very much" Glorfindel smiled widely at the dark-haired elf.

"I'm glad that I could make you happy." Erestor crossed his arms over his chest and pouted in fake annoyance.

"You always make me happy. That's why I love you." Glorfindel slipped out the word before he realized what he said.

They both were suddenly quiet, and stared at each other wide eyes.

"Excuse me?" Erestor whispered in trance.

"I.. I.." Glorfindel stammered.

_'You idiot!'_ Glorfindel scorned himself in his mind. _'It's not a proper time to tell Erestor that you love him! You will go away tomorrow. If there is any incident and you might not return, how would he feel? No matter whether he returns your feeling, his gentle soul would be broken! You are stupid, stupid, Glorfindel!'_

Erestor looked at Glorfindel's panic gesture. The Vanya was trying to escape from the unintentional slip of his tongue. Yes, it's unintentional. He didn't mean it.

"Don't tease me, seneschal. I'm not a child who would be glad with your endearing words." Erestor pouted.

"No, I.." Glorfindel looked into the counselor's eyes. Was it disappointment? Sad? Hurt? He felt a pang in his heart. He wanted to hug Erestor and kiss this painful feeling away, but he could not do that.

"You are younger than me, Erestor. No matter what, I will still see you as a child." Glorfindel tried to make his laugh joyously. "And I really love you, mel.. mellon-nin." _I love you, meleth. _He screamed in his head.

"Whatever." Erestor glared at the Vanya. This was the best way to ease the awkwardness of the situation, pretending annoyance.

"Oh! Look!" Glorfindel grinned and pointed to the chessboard. "Check mate!"

"What!?" Erestor looked at the board in disbelieve, and then glared dagger at Glorfindel again. "You cheated!"

"I did not!"

"You did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Oh! Alright! Maybe a little?"

"I knew it!" Erestor crossed his arms over his chest in anger.

"I won anyway." Glorfindel smirked.

"Ask." Erestor grumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Your question. You win, you get an answer."

"Oh! About that." Glorfindel leaned in closer to the counselor until their faces were inches apart. "I will ask you when I get back." He whispered. He would get back here, come back to Erestor. He promised to himself.

Erestor glanced at the full red lips so close to his own, the inviting lips he had yearned to touch. However, what he could do was just pointing his index finger at the Vanya's forehead and pushing Glorfindel's face away.

"I will wait for your return, but I'm not eager to answer your question."

"Come on, Erestor!" Glorfindel laughed. "I know you love me, mellon-nin. You want me to come back safe and sound as soon as possible. Give me your blessing, please."

"Alright." Erestor sighed dramatically. "I hope your journey is good, no foe, no incident, and no obstacle. I wish you and your soldiers come back here in Imladris safely. Happy now?"

"Very much!" Glorfindel smiled happily. "It's time for me to go to sleep."

Erestor led the Vanya to the door. Before Glorfindel left, he turned back to look at the counselor who also tilted his head to look at him.

"Good night, Glorfindel."

"Good night, Erestor."

Glorfindel put his lips on Erestor's gently. Before Erestor could recover from the shock and start to respond, the soft lips disappeared, and Glorfindel was gone.

.

.

.

[..tbc..]


	18. Chapter 18: Shadows Returned

Chapter 18: Shadows Returned

.

.

.

The Lorien elves and Imladris troop had left Rivendell for several months already. A messenger reported that they had arrived in the Golden wood safely. Glorfindel and his soldiers would have to stay in Loth Lorien over the winter, and would travel back to Imladris when spring came.

It's on winter solstice when Erestor started to see shadows again. He saw a twirl of golden hair on the dance floor during the feast. He saw a shadow of the Vanya on the balcony where they almost had a dance.

'Brace yourself, Erestor. Glorfindel is safe. He will come back safely.' Erestor pondered. 'Oh! How I miss him.'

"Erestor!?"

The counselor was startled by the shirking voice of the adolescent elves, the twins.

"Yes, little ones?"

"We are not little anymore!" Elladan pouted. "We are almost as tall as you!"

"Yes, but you are still elflings in my eyes." Erestor laughed.

"Are you alright, Erestor? You look pale." Elrohir touched the counselor's arm lightly.

"I'm just tired, penneth. Thank you for your concern." Erestor smiled.

"You seem unhappy since Haldir left. Do you miss him?" Elladan asked.

"Haldir is my friend. I certainly miss him."

"And you miss Glorfindel too." Elrohir said confidently.

"Yes, I do." Erestor smiled.

"We miss him too." Elladan spoke.

"We miss uncle Haldir, Rumil and Orophin. And we miss grandma and grandpa too."

"And Legolas!"

"Ah! How is Prince Legolas?" Erestor changed the subject.

"He sent us letters!"

"He said he met an elleth. He wanted to be friend with her. She treated him like no prince at all."

"He tried to teach her fighting with bow and arrow and sword."

"It's a disaster!"

"She tried to teach him cook."

"It's uneatable."

"She taught him how to repair his clothes."

"He loose a dozen shirts in the process!"

"It's very funny!"

"We want to go see him and this elleth one day."

For Erestor, listening to the twins helped easing his heavy heart a lot. At least, he hadn't seen the shadows anymore that night.

.

.

.

Glorfindel could not sleep. Winter almost passed. It's almost time to go back home. He thought back at the last time he saw Erestor. He couldn't believe that he could have the courage to kiss Erestor! Worst of all, he was too afraid to face the rejection from his love, so he just fled. What a coward he was! Glorfindel scorned himself. When they left for the Golden wood, Glorfindel had to see for the departure, so he and the counselor didn't have time to even say goodbye. At least he saw that Erestor looked at him with his gentle eyes. It made Glorfindel's hope raise a bit.

"Good evening, Lord Glorfindel." A voice called him. When he turned to look at the new comer, he found Haldir looking back at him.

"Good evening, Haldir." Glorfindel greeted back.

"You miss him." Haldir said matter-of-factly. He walked to stand beside Glorfindel who was standing at the balcony of his flet overlooking the golden trees around them.

"Yes, I do." There was no need to say who Haldir referred to.

"I'm certain he's thinking of you too." Haldir said. Since they departed from Rivendell, they both knew each other better, and had developed a friendship that others saw uncommon.

"Haldir, have you ever told him that you love him?" Glorfindel knew that Haldir loved Erestor, actually, everybody knew that.

"Many times." Haldir smiled sadly.

Glorfindel stared at the marchwarden with respect in his eyes.

"And he said he was sorry every time." Haldir shrugged.

"How could you cope with the rejection?"

"I just could. It hurts, but I will live as long as he's happy. I don't care whether he returns my feeling."

"I'm not sure I can do as you did." Glorfindel mumbled.

"You will do your best."

They stood there overlooking the wood in companionable silence for a while.

"Has Erestor ever had a lover?" Glorfindel broke the silence.

"I've never seen one. Actually, I was the closest to a lover of his."

"Do you really love him?" Haldir asked.

"Yes, I do." He answered honestly.

"Since when?" Haldir wondered.

"I don't know." Glorfindel knitted his eyebrows in thought. "When we first met, I knew Erestor and I had a special connection. We must know each other in Gondolin. As time went by, I had a feeling that we did not only know each other. There was something special between us. I tried to ask him, but he always refused to answer. He should at least tell me something about my past live since he's the only one who knows."

"Erestor always has good reasons. I've never doubted it. You should trust him. It's for the best." Haldir said. He knew why Erestor kept the Vanya's past live from Glorfindel, but it's not his job to tell the Vanya that.

"I trust him." Glorfindel said.

"If you really love him, why do you have to care about the past? Start anew. I'm certain; he will not deny you this time. You have my blessing."

"Thank you, mellon-nin." Glorfindel squeezed the marchwarden's shoulder strongly. "Thank you."

.

.

.

The moon light shone through the windows into Erestor's bed chamber. The light reflected the ivory skin of the counselor who slept on the center of the bed.

Glorfindel did not know how he was there looking at the beautiful face of his beloved. He leaned in closely to look at the dark-haired elf. He had seen Erestor sleep many times when the counselor was injured, but this time, when the moon light reflected his skin, it seemed like there was an aura around Erestor. He was so beautiful, so perfect beyond his imagination. Glorfindel thought.

"Glorfindel?"

The counselor mumbled his name. Suddenly, Glorfindel found himself looking at the ceiling of his guest flet in the Golden wood!

He sat up slowly and looked around his bedroom. The moon light emanated through the window just like he had seen in his dream. Was it really a dream? It felt so real. Erestor looked so real.

"How I miss you, Erestor." Glorfindel whispered to himself.

.

.

.

"Glorfindel?" Erestor mumbled the Vanya's name quietly. He woke up in the middle of the night and saw the shadow of Glorfindel standing beside his bed, looking at his sleeping form and smiling. He looked so real, but when Erestor focused his eyes, he was gone. The shadow was gone.

He had never been like this before. The shadows had never been this real.

"How I miss you, Glorfindel." He whispered to himself.

.

.

.

Glorfindel knew where he had to go. He felt the calling in his head. When he reached the glade, he found the one who called him standing there like a Valar herself.

"Lady Galadriel." He bowed his head to the lady. "You summoned me?"

"Lord Glorfindel." She smiled at him. "I just need to talk to you privately."

"You can call me any time. Why do you need to talk in the middle of the night?"

"It's more peaceful, besides I know you are awake." The lady smirked, unlady-like though.

"I've never doubt it." Glorfindel grumbled. "What do you want to talk about?"

"How are you?"

Glorfindel stared at the lady in disbelieve.

"Uhm... I'm fine, thank you. Really, Galadriel? You just want to talk to me about my well-being?"

"You know what I mean." Galadriel laughed.

"No, I don't" The Vanya pouted.

"Then you are denser than I expected." The lady raised her eyebrow.

"Maybe I am." Glorfindel muttered sadly.

"Glorfindel, my dear cousin, I've never seen you this doubtful. You can tell me. I can help." Galadriel spoke gently.

"Thank you. I just don't know what to do. I've never had trouble in battle, but in the matter of heart, I feel like I was a teenager all over again."

"It's common to feel like that, especially with the one in your heart." Galadriel laughed.

"You know who it is." The Vanya grumbled.

"What's troubling you? I don't see any."

"Are you mocking me? This is Erestor!" Glorfindel stared at the lady in disbelieve.

"He doesn't bite, even though he can kill his enemies with his tongue." She shrugged.

"I know he had a lover once in Gondolin. His lover died. I fear that he would see me as a shadow from the past, a shadow of his late lover. I fear that I'm just someone who reminds him of his time in Gondolin."

"Why does he want to remind himself of the past since it was a painful memory for him?" Galadriel reminded him of this fact. "He lost his family and friends. His lover died. YOU died."

Glorfindel was stunned with this realization. If he remembered his time in Gondolin, it was going to be painful, especially when he died. Erestor wanted to protect him from this pain by not telling him his past which might trigger the pain of dying. But still..

"Do you still want to know the past?" Galadriel asked.

"I.. I don't know.." Glorfindel whispered. He looked at Galadriel who now carried a white jar and was standing in front of her infamous mirror.

"No, I don't want to know the past nor the future, especially from that mirror of yours."

Galadriel quirked her eyebrow in surprised.

"You are the second elf who denied my mirror."

"Who is the first?" He raised his eyebrows surprisingly.

"Erestor." Galadriel glanced at him irritably.

"That's my Erestor!" Glorfindel laughed out loud.

"YOUR Erestor?" Galadriel smirked. "So, you plan to tell him of your feeling then. Aren't you afraid of the rejection now? Don't you think that you are the shadow of the past anymore." She knew that these questions might be too hash on him, but she needed him to be certain about his feeling. Erestor was her dear friend; she did not want him to be broken again.

"I don't care anymore. I love him and I trust him. If he loves me, then he loves me. Nothing else matters." Glorfindel said, determination in his eyes.

Galadriel smiled brightly.

"Then you have my blessing, Glorfindel."

"Thank you."

.

.

.

[..tbc..]


	19. Chapter 19: Home

Chapter 19: Home

.

.

Summer was coming to an end, but Glorfindel and his troop had not yet returned from the Golden wood. Erestor felt uneasy as the days passed. He slept less, ate less, but worked more. Everyone noticed that the counselor was thinner, looked exhausted all the time, and had developed the dark circle around his eyes. When Elrond told him to rest, he just nodded, but continued working nonetheless.

Furthermore, the shadows were more vivid each passing days. Sometimes, he could see the golden strand reflecting the sunlight. Sometimes, he could see his smile directing at him.

"You should go take a rest, Erestor. You look terrible." Elrond told him in one afternoon after they finished discussing the harvest plan of this year.

"I'm alright, Elrond." Erestor denied the inevitable.

"No, you are not." Elrond grabbed his counselor's shoulder firmly. "We are worried about you, Erestor. What's happened to you? You can tell me. Please." Elrond begged.

"I don't know what happened, Elrond. I couldn't sleep. I lost my appetite. I see things." Erestor pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"See things? What do you mean?"

"Sometimes I saw something that was not supposed to be there. Don't worry, Elrond. I used to be like this. It will pass eventually."

"Take a day off. Go to bed, go to the garden, wherever you please. Just go. I beg you." Elrond insisted.

"Alright." Erestor sighed. He knew he should not make Elrond get worried about him. A nice walk in the garden might be good. He decided. "I'll go to the garden then. I think I need sunlight though."

"Yes, the garden is good. You look so pale these days, and too thin. I will ask Melphomian to bring you some food."

"Thank you, Elrond."

.

.

.

The warm sunlight, chilling breeze and the smell of fresh soil, grass and flowers helped Erestor to relax a lot. He sat down on the grass under the shade of an old oak tree. His back leaned against the tree's trunk casually. The calm atmosphere made him doze off easily with his eyes closed.

Erestor opened his eyes slowly when he felt something near. He tilted his head to look at the source of this strange feeling, and found the image of his beloved standing there, smiling brilliantly at him.

"You again." Erestor said calmly. "I need to take a rest. Could you please disappear for a while?"

The shadow's face fell with disappointment and surprise.

"You are more livid each day." Erestor mumbled. "Now you look just like Glorfindel was really standing there, smiling at me. Even his odor! A strange mix of chamomile and earth and spice." Erestor laughed. "How could I imagine his shadow this close to himself." A single tear dropped from the end of his right eye. "I must have missed him too much. Why does it hurt as much as when he died back there in Gondolin? Why?" He closed his eyes tiredly.

"Erestor?"

'Even his voice!?' Erestor thought.

"Erestor! Look at me!"

The voice was so close, and this touch...

Erestor snapped his eyes open. He stared at the image that sat in front of him, grabbed his shoulders tightly, and looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes.

"Glorfindel?" He whispered. "Is this really you or just the shadow again?"

"It's the real me, Erestor." The golden hair elf smiled at him tenderly. "I'm back."

Erestor reached his hand to caress Glorfindel's cheek tenderly. The touch was so real. He smiled to the face so close to his own. He glanced to his hand on the Vanya's cheek, and then pinched the Vanya's cheek hard!

"Ouch!"

The Vanya was taken aback by the sudden attack. He looked at the counselor in disbelieve.

"Welcome home, Glorfindel."

.

.

Home?

Yes, he felt like home. Glorfindel thought. Imladris was his home, especially when Erestor was here beside him. Erestor was the heart of his home.

Glorfindel smiled tenderly to the dark-haired elf before him.

"Glorfindel? Are you here with me?" Erestor knitted his eyebrows when he saw that Glorfindel just looked at him and smiled without uttering a word.

"Yes, Erestor, I'm here with you, and will be here forever. Even when you are tired of me, I will stick with you for eternity. You cannot escape me, ever." Glorfindel said seriously.

"Are you well, Glorfindel? You look strange."

"I'm fine, Erestor." Glorfindel laughed. He sat beside the counselor, and leaned against the tree trunk. Their shoulders were touching.

"Do you remember that you owe me an answer?"

"Yes, you said you would ask me when you returned." Erestor smiled.

"May I court you, Erestor?"

Glorfindel couldn't even look at the counselor when he said. He glanced at the dark-haired elf when he didn't hear any sound from his beloved. The Vanya found that Erestor was just staring at him in confusion.

"Erestor, I.."

"Was that really your question?" Erestor interrupted.

"Ah.. yes?" Glorfindel stuttered.

"You silly elf." Erestor sighed. Now Glorfindel had lost all of his confident. He could not even look at the counselor anymore.

"I'm sorry." The Vanya whispered. He was startled when he felt both of Erestor's hands cupping his cheeks, holding his face tenderly.

"Glorfindel, look at me."

Glorfindel had no choice but to look at the counselor directly. He had prepared for the rejection, but his hope raise when he saw Erestor smiling at him brilliantly.

"You silly elf." Erestor chuckled. "You don't need to beat me to ask me that."

Glorfindel stared at the dark-haired elf, dumbfound. Then he smiled brightly when he realized what Erestor implied.

"I'm waiting for your answer, my lord counselor."

"What did you ask me again?"

"May I court you, my dear Erestor?"

"Yes, you may, Glorfindel."

Erestor's answer was the sweetest thing Glorfindel had ever heard. He covered the hands that were holding his faces, and looked into the chocolate brown eyes which filled with passion.

"May I kiss you now?" The Vanya whispered and leaned in closer to the beautiful elf in front of him.

"Is this another question? You may need to defeat me for my answer though" Erestor smirked.

"No, this is not a question. It's a request." Glorfindel smiled confidently this time.

"Then, the answer is no." Erestor smirked when he saw Glorfindel's surprise expression. He glanced at the tempting lips of his beloved.

"Because I will be the one who kiss you, meleth."

Erestor whispered before closing the gap between their lips.

The kiss was soft and sweet. Glorfindel now knew that there was no one for him, but Erestor. No one could touch his soul like Erestor did.

"I love you, Erestor." He said when their lips were parted for a brief moment before he resumed the kiss again.

.

.

.

[..tbc..]

A/N: I felt a bit sappy tho. - -" Please review :)


	20. Chapter 20: Courting of the Counselor

A/N: I am having a writer block! This chapter is just a crack. Hope it's not out of the story line too much. ^^"

.

.

.

Chapter 20: The Courting of the Counselor

.

.

No one in Imladris did not know that Glorfindel was courting the chief counselor, since the Vanya literally shouted from the high roof of the house.

"Glorfindel, if this is your way of courting Erestor, I'd say that you fail miserably." Elrond told his seneschal when he climbed down to the ground.

"Why's that?" The Vanya wondered.

"Because Erestor just told me to forbid you to get near him within 100 paces. He will move to Loth Lorien if you embarrass him again." Elrond's face was serious.

"Really?" Glorfindel was still smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes." Elrond said deadpan.

"You are hilarious, Elrond." Glorfindel laughed.

"No, I'm not."

"Glorfindel!"

The shirking, loud voices came from the terror twins who were practically charging the Vanya. Fortunately, Glorfindel was standing with his back against the wall; nevertheless, he might be on the ground right at the moment.

"What's with you two?" Elrond raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry Ada. Sorry Glor." Elladan said, panting.

"We heard what you were shouting, so we went to congratulate Erestor." Elrohir said.

"You did what?!" Both Elrond and Glorfindel cried.

"He told us to tell you that he's changed his mind. You are not allowed to be near him within one hundred paces from now on."

"I told you!" Elrond smirked.

"Eru helps me!" Glorfindel's face was paler intensely. "You three, help me!?"

"This is your own fault." Elrond shrugged.

"Elrondddd!?"

"We will help you!" The twins echoed. "What will we do?"

"You are doomed, Glorfindel." Elrond shook his head and left the three terrors to plan the way to please his counselor, the way he did not want to know or be a part of.

.

.

.

"Erestor?"

Elrohir poked his head to the counselor's office.

"Come in, Elrohir. May I help you?" Erestor nodded to his favorite pupil.

"I need a book, but I couldn't find it in the library. Did you happen to see "Beasts of Middle Earth, by Master Aglarion of Las Galen?"

"Yes, it's in my room. Why are you interested in this book so suddenly?"

"Ah.. Legolas told me about giant spiders he encountered in the wood. I want to know about them and other creatures, so when I visit him I will be prepared."

"It's going to be a long long time until you can travel there." Erestor teased.

"Erestor! I'm grown up now!"

"No, you are not pen-neth." Erestor laughed. "By the way, you can get it in my room. It's on the desk near the bookshelf."

"Could you come with me, please?"

"You've entered my chambers countless times. Why do you hesitate now?" The counselor raised his eyebrow skeptically. "And where is Elladan?"

"'Dan is with Glorfindel." Elrohir tried to smile, but it came out to be like crying instead.

"What are you planning?" The counselor narrowed his eyes. He knew his students too well, including Glorfindel. What was in that golden head? Sometimes he just could not fathom what's in his lover's mind.

"We are planning nothing!" Elrohir stuttered. "Please Erestor! Come with me!"

Erestor looked at the younger twin calculatingly. He knew Elrohir loved him and meant him no harm. He looked a little panic though. In Erestor's heart, he was also curious what they were going to do. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Alright. For your sake, Elrohir, I'll go with you."

"Thank you 'Restor!" The younger twin grabbed Erestor's hand and practically dragged him to his chambers.

Elrohir was so excited when they reached the counselor's chambers.

"You go first." Erestor told the young one. Even though he trusted that Elrohir would mean him no harm, but they could prank anyone, including him and even their ada. 'To be safe than sorry.' Erestor thought.

"Erestor!" Elrohir whined.

"You go first or I'll go back to my office." Erestor crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alright." Elrohir mumbled and pushed the door wide open to reveal what were inside the counselor's chambers.

Erestor looked at his chambers, stunned. He was speechless. Elrohir stood beside him and smiled widely.

"Follow the flower path, your heart is awaited."

There were vases full of flowers in every corner of his room, and flower petals scattered on the floor from his door to the balcony. Dozens of candles illuminated the dimly room.

Beyond the opened door to the balcony, there was a table with two sets of cutlery, a bottle of wine, and two glasses.

"Elrohir"

"Yes, Erestor?"

"You and your brother will clean this mess before I finish my dinner, understand?"

"Erestorrrr!" Elrohir whined.

"Understand?" Erestor raised his eyebrow at his pupil.

"Yes, my lord." Elrohir hung his head, defeated. "How romantic you are." He muttered sarcastically.

"You have no idea." Erestor smirked and walked along the flower path to the balcony.

The balcony was full of potted plants and flowers, just like his garden back there in Gondolin. There were pots of golden flowers, of Glorfindel's house, the flower that he hadn't seen for thousands years.

When he stepped into the balcony, more flower petals were falling down from above. He glanced up and found that the older twin was clinking to the railing above and scattering flowers onto his head.

"Stop it, Elladan!" Erestor shouted to the older twin, which made Elladan's heart jumped out of his skin and almost fell down from the railing..

"I got a direct order, Erestor." Elladan shouted back at his teacher, laugher in his voice.

"Get down here before you hurt yourself." Erestor put his hands on his hips with annoyance.

"Alright." Elladan jumped down onto the balcony and ran as fast as he could to stand beside his twin. They were giggling madly.

"Where is Glorfindel?" Erestor asked.

"I'm here, meleth." The voice was from the garden below his balcony. Erestor approached the balcony balustrade and looked down to his lover below.

"Good evening, Erestor." Glorfindel smiled widely at him. "I hope you like what you see."

"Honestly, Glorfindel, I don't.."

"Good!" Glorfindel interrupted before the counselor could finish his reply. "I'm glad you like it!"

"The twins said you forbid me to be near you within a hundred paces. I'm sorry to embarrass you, Erestor. I didn't mean it. I promise you that I will not do anything that will harm your reputation again. Please forgive me."

"Alright." Erestor sighed heavily.

"May I go up there now?" Glorfindel pleaded hopefully.

"Yes."

"I love you, meleth!" Glorfindel said happily and climbed up the tree, and then landed smoothly on the balcony in front of the counselor.

"Next time, use the stairs." Erestor shook his head, unapproved for his lover's action.

"But this was faster!"

"You are not a child anymore, and you are the seneschal of this realm, be a good example for the young ones, especially these two." He glanced at the twins who were still standing there, giggling madly.

"Whatever you say, my love."

Erestor doubted that.

"Please sit down." Glorfindel led the counselor to the table. "I have a special dinner for you. Only your favorite."

"Really?" Erestor sat down on the chair that Elrohir moved for him to sit. "Thank you, Elrohir."

"I will be your manservant this evening." Elrohir bowed to the two lords.

"And I will be your musician!" Elladan picked up a lyre that he hid beside the door and started playing a merry tune.

Elrohir walked to the door and led a row of maidservants inside the chambers; each one carried a tray with Erestor favorite foods; baked chicken with prune source, sausages, cheese, salad, steamed fish with herbs, and various kinds of fruits and pastries.

"Impressive." Erestor nodded in appreciation.

"Enjoy your dinner, my lords." Elrohir bowed to the lords, and joined his brother, brought out his flute and played along.

"This is our first dinner together. I hope you like it." Glorfindel looked at the counselor with love in his eyes.

"I love it. Thank you, Glorfindel."

.

.

.

[..tbc..]

There will be more progress in the next chapter, I promise. Sorry for the crack and my poor gramma. m(_ _)m

The next chapter (which will be back into the story line) will be up next week, I promise. :)


	21. Chapter 21: Nightmares

Chapter 21: Nightmares

.

.

First, it was burning.

Then, it was cold.

There was emptiness,

Consuming my soul.

It did not hurt.

There was no pain.

He was so scared, not for himself, but for his loved ones. Especially, there was one...

"Glorfindel!? Glorfindel!?"

"W.. What?!"

Glorfindel was waking up by someone in the middle of the night, in the middle of.. nowhere.

"Good graces, you woke up, finally!"

Glorfindel was trained to be alerted all the time, especially when they were on patrol. If there was the word 'finally', it had gotten to be something wrong with him, seriously.

Glorfindel, the twins and his troop were patrolling the west area of Rivendell. They decided to make a camp for the night before heading back to Rivendell on the next day. He had the early shift that night. He remembered that he went to sleep without anything peculiar. He looked around their surrounding for a sign of trouble, but found none. Some of his soldiers were sleeping. Some were guarding the camp. The only abnormality was only the twins, who sat on each side of him, trying to wake him up.

"What's happened Elladan, Elrohir?" He asked the twins for the reason they woke him up so suddenly.

"You were trashing, and sweaty."

"We tried to wake you up for quite a moment."

"You cried, and said some incoherent words."

"Did you have nightmare, Glorfindel?"

"I don't know." Glorfindel wiped the sweat from his face, confused. "I cannot remember."

"You looked terrible. Did you have nightmares often?" Elrohir asked, concerned.

"Probably." Glorfindel tried to recall his dream. "What did I say?"

"What we could catch was like 'run', 'butterfly', 'meleth', 'cold', something like these." Elladan replied.

"It might be the last day in.. you know." Elrohir said.

"May be." Glorfindel nodded his head in agreement. "What about butterfly? Why butterfly?" He muttered.

"Actually, you said 'Vilwarin'." Elrohir said. "Was it a name of someone or something?"

Glorfindel fell silent, and then he whispered. "It's the name of a house, The House of Butterfly. The house of Erestor."

.

.

.

Erestor was in the library, searching for a book, when he felt a presence behind him.

"Welcome home, Glorfindel." He said without turning to look at the one who stood stunned behind him. He always knew of Glofindel's presence whenever he was within the realm. He felt a head resting on his shoulder from the back, and a sigh escaped from his lover's lips.

"What's the matter, meleth?" Erestor asked, concerned.

"Why do you always know it was me?" Glorfindel was curious.

"The sound of your footsteps and your smell. By the way, you are stinking! Go take a bath now."

"I missed you. I want to see you first."

Erestor turned his body to face Glorfindel. He cupped Glorfindel's cheeks and kissed his forehead lightly.

"I missed you too, meleth." He smiled to his golden warrior. "You look exhausted. Go take a bath. I'll follow shortly. I need to take this book to Elrond first."

"Alright." Glorfindel nodded. "Will you join me in the bath?"

"Not a chance." Erestor raised his eyebrow to his lover.

"Someday, Erestor, someday!" The golden-haired elf laughed and left the library quickly.

Erestor shook his head for his lover's attempt of seducing him. They had been courting for several years now. Their hearts and minds were bound, but Erestor felt that it was not the time for their deeper physical intimacy just yet. Something was missing, he could feel it, but he did not know what it was.

Erestor went to Elrond's office and found the twins talking with their father there.

"Welcome home, Elladan, Elrohir."

"Thank you, Erestor!" They said in unison.

"How was your trip?" Erestor asked while sitting down on an available chair in front of Elrond's desk.

"No incident, no trace of threat. Villagers reported good harvest. Everything seems alright." Elladan reported.

"Did you meet Glorfindel already?" Elrond asked.

"Yes, he went to see me at the library while I was searching for your book. Here you are." Erestor handed the book to his lord.

"Thank you."

"Erestor." Elrohir called his teacher hesitantly. "We are concerned about Glorfindel."

"What about him?"

"We think he had nightmares." Elrohir told him. "We saw him trashing, sweating and mumbling something. He looked angst. We tried to wake him up for quite a while before he actually woke up."

"We think this was not his first time dreaming about some horrible events in his past." Elladan added. "Have you ever seen him having nightmares like this when you spent the night together?"

Erestor glared at the older twin.

"That's not a proper question, Dan." Elrohir whispered to his twin. "I think, maybe, they've never.. you know.."

"Oh! Sorry!" Elladan smiled apologetically.

"I've seen Glorfindel having a nightmare once when he was just returned to middle earth." Erestor said.

"He mumbled the words 'run', 'meleth', 'Vilwarin', and some other words we could not understand."

"Vilwarin?"

"Yes, butterfly. He said it was the name of your house." Elrohir tried to see Erestor's expression, and found that Erestor's face turned paler when he heard this.

"It seems that Glorfindel's conscious tried to remember his past." Elrond who was quiet since he came to his office, said considerately. "Erestor, it may be the time that you tell him about his past."

"I'm afraid that knowing his past might make his nightmare become worse." Erestor said quietly.

"You saw Glorfindel." Elladan said. "He looked more exhausted than usual. I think these nightmares make him suffer."

"Please consider this, Erestor. Tell Glorfindel the truth about his past, about your past together. I believe Glorfindel can deal with the pain that already passed, better than suffering the unknown."

Erestor fell silent. He might have to tell Glorfindel about Gondolin after all. He nodded his head lightly.

"I'll consider your suggestion, Elrond. Thank you." He then turned to look at the twins. "Thank you, pen-neth, for looking after Glorfindel."

"We love you and Glorfindel. Of cause, we are concerned about you two, considering that you two are very old, like our grandparents..."

*cough* *cough*

Elrohir coughed, interrupting his older twin's rambling.

Erestor glared dagger at Elladan.

Elrond just laughed.

.

.

.

.

[..tbc..]


	22. Chapter 22: Love and Pain

Warning: This chapter contains some adult contents. Please be warned.

Chapter 22: Love and Pain

.

.

.

"Glorfindel?"

Erestor entered Glorfindel's chamber after knocking at the door, but got no response. He found Glorfindel sound asleep on his bed over the bed cover. The foods that a maid brought for him were still untouched. The counselor sat on the bed beside Glorfindel. He could not decide whether to wake Glorfindel to eat something or just let him sleep like this.

Glorfindel dressed only in his thin bathrobe that almost concealed nothing. His hair was still damp from the quick bath. Erestor glanced over his lover's body with appreciation. He had seen Glorfindel naked body before when he help him taking a bath and dress, but Glorfindel in this vulnerable state made his cheek warm.

'What are you thinking, Erestor!? You have seen him with less cloth on or even naked before!' Erestor scorned himself. His cheeks were even redder when he realized that he wanted to touch Glorfindel so badly.

'Get a grip, Erestor! It's not the time!' He thought.

"You are staring at me, Erestor." Glorfindel's voice made him startled so suddenly. Glorfindel smirked like he knew what Erestor was thinking.

"I was deciding whether to wake you up or let you continue sleeping. You look peaceful." Erestor could conceal his feeling so well since he had a lot of practices in the past thousand years.

"Then why are your cheeks so red?" Glorfindel teased. "You think I'm desirable, don't you?"

"I think you are narcissism."

"But you love me anyway." Glorfindel chuckled.

"Unfortunately." Erestor mumbled. "Since you are awake already, you'd better eat something before sleeping again."

"I'm not hungry." Glorfindel shook his head.

"Alright," Erestor stood up and prepared to leave. "I won't bother you then. Have a good rest, Glorfindel."

"Wait!" Glorfindel grabbed Erestor's wrist to stop him. "Stay with me tonight, please." He begged.

"You know I can't." Erestor whispered softly.

"Please." Glorfindel looked at his lover with teary eyes. "I really need your company tonight." When he saw Erestor's hesitation, he continued to beg. "I won't do anything without your consent I promise. I just need a cuddle."

"Alright." Erestor sighed in defeat, and he got his reward with a smile on Glorfindel's face.

"Take your robe off." Glorfindel said and started to unbutton Erestor's dark robe.

"Wha... what are you doing!?" The counselor stepped back, but Glorfindel's fingers were still working on unbuttoning his robe quickly.

"Undress you! Don't tell me you sleep in this robe. It must be uncomfortable!"

"No! But.." Erestor tried to stop Glorfindel from undressing him, but to no avail. Glorfindel was too quick and too stubborn!

"You will take this robe off by yourself or I'll take it off for you, and I don't guarantee that I'll stop at just the robe." Glorfindel threatened. Now his hands were on Erestor's hips, preventing him from escaping.

"You prat!" Erestor muttered. He took off his robe and shoes, and loosened the two buttons of his shirt. Now he was in a plain shirt and a pair of trousers.

"Satisfy?" Erestor asked in annoyance.

"For now." Glorfindel smirked, and pulled Erestor toward the bed. They laid down side by side under the blanket. Glorfindel put his head on Erestor shoulder, his hand on the counselor's stomach, and one of his legs across Erestor's tight.

"You are stiff, meleth." Glorfindel mumbled. "Are you afraid of me?"

"How could I?" Erestor kissed the golden head, and caressed Glorfindel's cheek lightly. "Sleep, meleth. I'll be here. We will have much to talk when you wake up."

"Uhmmm..." With that, Glorfindel went into reverie again.

.

.

.

Erestor was woken up suddenly by the sound of Glorfindel's panting. There were sweats on Glorfindel's face and body.

"Run!"

"Tuor take him to safety!"

"I'll always find you, Vilwarin."

Erestor sat up and shook the Vanya's shoulder.

"Glorfindel?!"

"Run, meleth, go!" The Vanya was still trashing and groaning.

"Glorfindel! It's over! I'm here. You found me!" Erestor put his hand on Glorfindel's chest to stop him from trashing. The other hand cupped his cheek firmly.

Glorfindel's eyes started to focus, and suddenly he grabbed Erestor's hand on his chest, and rolled their bodies over, reversing their position completely. Now Erestor was on his back, and Glorfindel was laying on top of him.

"It seems like you could not keep your hands off of my body eventually, meleth." Glorfindel whispered. His lips merely touched the counselor's.

"Actually, you had a nightmare, meleth. I tried to wake you up." Erestor tried to push the Vanya away.

"I'm awake now. Look! It's still dark outside. What should we do then?"

"I'll go back to sleep. Get off of me!" Erestor pushed him again. Now both of his hands were on Glorfindel's bare chest. Glorfindel hold one of Erestor's hands.

"Touch my heart. What do you feel, Erestor?"

They looked into each other eyes that full of passion and love.

"I feel pain..." Erestor replied quietly. "...and love."

"You are loved, Erestor, always." Glorfindel kissed Erestor deeply, and the counselor returned the kiss with the same amount of passion.

Erestor did not know when his shirt was taken off, and Glorfindel was naked on top of him. The Vanya nuzzled his neck, and touched every expose skin of the counselor. The nimble fingers were playing with the lace of his trousers.

Erestor grabbed the hand that was working on removing his only garment left.

"Stop!"

Glorfindel looked at his lover, confused.

"You promised, Glorfindel."

"I'm sorry, Erestor. I thought you were.." Glorfindel's eyes widen with shame.

"No, meleth, I'm sorry." Erestor cupped his lover's face tenderly. "I was tempted to be touched by you. My body responded to your touch." The counselor's face was reddening with embarrassment. "I want you as much as you might want me."

"Oh, you cannot imagine how much I want you." Glorfindel shook his head.

"You are in a vulnerable state. I don't want to take advantage.."

"No you are not." Glorfindel interrupted stubbornly.

Erestor knew that, in this state, Glorfindel would not understand his reason. He sighed deeply in defeat.

"I love you meleth, but it's not time for us to pursue a deeper bond."

"Why?"

"You still have nightmares."

"I don't care about nightmares!"

"The pain is here." Erestor touched the skin above the Vanya's heart. "It cannot be lessening by just making love."

"It might be."

Erestor glared dagger at his lover. Why's Glorfindel so stubborn!?

"Alright!" Glorfindel rolled off of the slim body of his lover to lie beside him.

Now Erestor had a hard time to control himself not to look at the glorious body of the golden elf.

"Tell me, how can you ease my pain? Be done with it then"

"It's not that simple." Erestor sighed again. He sat up and looked around to find his shirt. "You are not ready."

"What are you doing?" Glorfindel sat up and grabbed his lover's arm.

"I'd better go back to my room. Where is my shirt?" He saw his shirt laying on the bed beside Glorfindel. He reached across the tone body to grab his shirt, but Glorfindel did not allow it. The Vanya embraced the slim body tightly.

"Don't go, Erestor! Please stay! Please!"

Erestor felt a drop of tear on his bare shoulder.

"Whatever I've done, I'm sorry."

"You did nothing wrong. It's my own fault." Erestor kissed his temple, and hugged him back.

"Please stay?"

"Alright."

Glorfindel smiled brightly. They laid down on the bed, facing each other.

"Cuddle?" Glorfindel asked hesitantly.

"Cuddle." Erestor nodded his head.

"I love you, meleth."

"I know."

.

.

.

[..tbc..]

A/N: I'm not sure about rating for this story. Should I change it into "M"? Please advice. :)

P.S. Thank you all for the reviews. :)

P.S.2 Elfy, I miss you! ^^"

.

.

.

/me run for my life from the wrath of Erestor and (probably) Glorfindel. T_T


End file.
